Repository
by figaro2
Summary: Sequel to 'Enclave'. The Doctor goes to find the cache of Timelord artefacts.
1. Chapter 1

Kasha ran frantically down the dark alley, as fast as her short legs would carry her. Her breath came in gasps as she headed instinctively towards the bright lights of the street. Behind her lay a horror her six year old mind had yet to grasp, her parents lying in a pool of their own blood, their murderer now in hot pursuit of the one surviving witness to his crime.

It was just another commonplace murder on Varangi, a planet that had dragged itself from poverty to wealth by offering itself to the galaxy as an 'anything goes' destination. This decision had brought wealth to some, while keeping many in poverty, and had completely disrupted the planet's society and culture.

The murderer was gaining rapidly, and she could hear his footsteps thudding, getting louder and louder in her ears. In panic she began to utter loud wails as she ran, but in the end, this was what saved her, as hands lifted her, sweeping her off the ground and into the shadows. One hand clamped over her mouth.

"Ssh," said a voice softly in her ear, an odd voice, alien, she thought. She had seen aliens occasionally from a distance, and privately thought they were very ugly. She couldn't really see much of this alien in the dark, but thought the voice sounded kind.

The footsteps pounded towards them, and the pursuer finally appeared, a street vagrant from the tattered robe that she could dimly make out. The alien pointed something at the killer. A gun, she realised, as there was a flash, illuminating for a moment the vagrant's red scales, and the bloody knife he carried. The murderer fell, and in the dark she couldn't tell if he were dead.

"Where are your parents?" whispered the alien, and she pointed with a shaking hand back down the alley. The alien did not speak for a long moment, then whispered, "I'll take you where you can get help, ok?"

She buried her face in his shoulder. "I want my mummy," she whimpered.

He patted her soothingly. "I know, sweetheart, I know."

As they emerged into the light of the street, she stole a glance at her rescuer. He was ugly like all aliens, his eyes showing too much white, his skin soft and unscaled, as if he had no skin at all. She flicked out her forked tongue, tasting his scent. It was strange but not unpleasant. He smiled at her, and his teeth were straight and flat, not pointed. "Everything's going to be fine." He had a kind voice, she thought, a voice she would remember all her life.

Kasha T'or, having inherited her parents' considerable fortune at the tender age of six, was determined to use her money to make the world a better place. The act of violence which had left her an orphan so young might have been expected to embitter her, but Kasha only spoke of her second chance, of the mysterious alien who had saved her life that night, and said it was only fitting she give something back to her community. So at 22 years, her money financed emergency housing, soup kitchens, and education programs for the disadvantaged in every part of the planet. Many regarded her as a living saint. Some regarded her as a nuisance do-gooder. A few were beginning to regard her as a threat.

The assassins were recruited from off world, three beings from different races, but all with a reputation for success and all highly priced. Kasha, with her wealth, was able to afford excellent security, but luckily for the killers Kasha's compassion often led her to ignore precautions when they interfered with helping the needy. There were plenty of disenfranchised in the ghettos of the lawless cities who would happily sell out the saint for minimal pay. It was an easy matter to lure her out from behind the walls of her villa and isolate her.

There were two occurrences that night to mar the assassins' foolproof plan. First, just as one of the assassins trained his gun on her from a nearby rooftop, Kasha stumbled over some broken pavement in the dark, and the energy bolt slammed into the wall over her head. Even the rich on Varangi knew the sound of a gun when they heard it, and Kasha didn't waste any time in fleeing from the factory complex where they'd cornered her back towards where she'd parked her vehicle. The assassins had planned for this, and the other two now moved to cut her off.

It was then that the second, and far greater, piece of bad luck occurred. As Kasha ran, she suddenly noticed a large blue box-like structure where she was sure nothing had been before. Distracted by this, she didn't notice the alien standing in front of it until she ran right into him, knocking him over. They both ended up on the ground, staring at each other.

"Hello," he said.

"Help me!" replied Kasha. At that moment another energy bolt from a gun exploded harmlessly against the side of the box.

The alien looked in the direction of the shot, and gave a small sigh. "I see," he said.

She thought for a moment that the mysterious benefactor of her childhood had returned, until he spoke. The voice was wrong, she realised, and it could not be the same person, though she decided they must be the same race or similar. Unlike the previous time, this alien had a name (of sorts). He called himself the Doctor, and agreed to help her, which he did, most efficiently.

Before the night was over two of the three assassins were dead (though he had given them every chance to back out). The third, deciding that the fee wasn't worth the aggravation, made himself scarce. After returning Kasha to her home safely, the Doctor said he'd do some digging. Inside of a week, the authorities had enough information on the conspirators to compel action for a change, all provided by an 'anonymous informant'.

She told the Doctor about her childhood saviour, saying his appearance had been very similar. The Doctor was interested in her story, but could not shed any light on where the alien may have come from.

He was in her life for just a week, but that week, like the night when she was six, changed her. By the later years of her life Kasha T'or was heavily involved in politics, fighting what often felt like a lone fight against the corruption and vice that was so ingrained into Varangi culture. Many called her brave but foolish. They said Varangi would never change until there was incentive to change. She shrugged her shoulders, and said someone had to speak out. She gave back to her community, but in her heart had a secret dream, that one day she could meet her two saviours again, and repay them in person.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was moisture-laden, steamy. A booming and roaring echoed over the rain forest, and the sky darkened as clouds of frightened birds took to the air. Animals fled in panic from the toppling trees, those who failed to move quickly perishing along with their homes. A space in the canopy appeared, spreading like a cancer along the huge watercourse that ran through the jungle. Heavy machinery cleared the land, with useful vegetation being processed and the remainder incinerated. Elsewhere ships flew over the planet, scanning, identifying, counting the indigenous dominant life form, bipedal hunter gathers living in small clan groups scattered evenly over the planet's single land mass, cataloguing the new property of the planet's new masters, preparing for their new enclave.

In orbit a fleet of ships clustered around one larger than the rest, the Priests' ship of the Jantuc Siphi chapter, led by the Lord of the Spaces to Shoma, a new home provided by their god.

Aboard the priests' vessel two guards stood at attention, their white uniforms a stark contrast against their darker fur, outside ornately carved arched doors, the entrance to the Convocation Chamber, where their newly consecrated High Priest and his council communed with God, and passed on His instructions to the people. A light over the door signified the Council were hearing a petition. Each guard wore an earpiece which alerted him to the end of the audience, whereupon their instructions were to open the doors, and, if required, to remove the petitioner. Their duties could occasionally include arresting the petitioner, but this was rare.

On the signal, the guards turned as one to the doors, opening them together in a swift and smoothly rehearsed motion, just in time to avoid the petitioner striding in barely concealed anger from the chamber, his ursine face baring teeth in fury.

First Researcher Mojnot was livid. The destruction of the enclave on Tehan had destroyed all his research on the wormhole generator and the other artefacts from the alien repository, and even though he could have sworn the generator was indestructible (he had tried to dismantle it in order to study it more closely without success) he could not find it when he searched among the ruins. He had been consoling himself with the knowledge that there were plenty of artefacts in the repository on Varangi, and he could begin again.

This was all contingent on the permission of the priests, however, and that permission had just been denied. Apparently, despite the fact that the priests insisted the Lord of the Spaces had led them to this new space, this home, rigorously quashing rumours a chattel had sabotaged their systems and blown their old home up (ridiculous, Mojnot agreed), they had also decided the unknown and powerful artefacts Mojnor had brought into the enclave were cursed, and for the spiritual welfare of the Siphi chapter no further research was to be done. Mojnot's research team were already reassigned, he was informed, as he was handed his own new assignment.

He boarded his shuttle in fuming silence, ensuring he was away from the monitored priests' ship before he completely vented his feelings. "Short sighted, stupid …!" he shouted. The two chattel on board did their best to look invisible, as Mojnot steered the shuttle towards his orbiting family ship, deep in thought.

The Siphi chapter had been seriously weakened in prestige and finance by the destruction of their enclave, while he sat on a goldmine that could potentially recoup all their losses. It would also increase the power of Mojnot himself, as only he held the key to this particular goldmine. He fingered a blue-green disc that hung from a chain around his neck, and snapped his fingers, and a chattel placed a glass of wine into his russet-furred hand. He sipped the wine and considered options.

The priests had the last word in all aspects of Jantuc life, and to defy them invited a charge of heresy, with a mandatory death sentence. He felt a little thrill of fear, even as his thoughts turned to the illegal alternatives. The Jantuc were no more immune from the criminal element than any other community, much as the priests would deny such a notion. Mojnot knew there were those who might agree to participate in an illicit venture for the sake of the rewards he was sure were waiting. He believed he had a contact or two who might point him in the right direction.

The rewards were worth the risks, and for the first time since departing the Convocation Chamber Mojnot smiled. He drained the wine glass, and smoothed back his whiskers, eyeing his chattel attendants avidly. He single-handedly would recoup the Siphi Chapter's fortune. He would gain knowledge, prestige and power for himself into the bargain. He reached for one of the chattel. After all, didn't he already court death by his private activities? he thought. And wasn't the danger part of the thrill?


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jack.

He stood in his office, Ianto in front of him. The rest of the group had left already, after saying goodbye to the Doctor who had indicated he would not be there in the morning. Now only Ianto remained, and he stood his ground. "I heard you. I know exactly what you're planning."

Jack sighed. "What do you want, Ianto?"

"I want to come with you."

Jack exploded. "You want to WHAT?"

"I'll be in the TARDIS," said the Doctor hurriedly, and left the office.

Jack hardly noticed him go, as he was too busy glaring at Ianto. "Out of the question!"

"Why?" Ianto replied.

Jack floundered for an answer. "Look, I won't be gone long. However long it takes, I will be here in the morning."

"You haven't answered the question."

Jack shook his head. "It's way too dangerous."

"Not like around here, then," Ianto retorted.

"It's different," Jack explained. "You're on your home ground here. Other worlds … it's a whole new … Ianto, why are you doing this?" He sounded bewildered.

"I want to come with you," Ianto repeated. "And I will tell the others you've taken off again if you don't let me."

Jack looked incredulous. "You're BLACKMAILING me?"

Ianto nodded calmly. "Yes, sir."

"Don't you 'sir' me!" Jack looked him over. "I was wondering why you were looking so casual today," he grumbled. Ianto smiled and didn't respond. Jack tried his last line of defence. "It's not me you have to ask, anyway. And he won't like it."

"Oh, that's already taken care of, sir," said Ianto.

Jack goggled at him speechlessly, as the Doctor appeared at the open door of the TARDIS right on cue. "Are you two coming or not?" Jack's jaw dropped. "You'll catch flies like that, Jack," said the Doctor as he disappeared again.

Ianto produced a back pack that he'd hidden at the back of a filing cabinet and headed for the TARDIS. Jack could only trail along behind, feeling extremely disconcerted by the knowledge that something had been going on under his nose and he hadn't even noticed.

"Doc? Why are you …" he hissed, as Ianto disappeared with his gear, apparently very much at home.

"Why do you have a problem with this?" the Doctor asked, mystified.

"It's dangerous!" exclaimed Jack, waving his arms in emphasis.

"So's life around here," the Doctor reminded him.

"That's what he said," said Jack suspiciously. "And since when did you two get so cosy?"

"Jealous?" asked the Doctor innocently, and was rewarded with a filthy look.

"You … you …. wouldn't even take Martha. Why Ianto?"

"Ianto isn't constantly trying to feed me, for one," said the Doctor, wandering around the console setting coordinates.

Jack looked at the Doctor's still too thin frame, and thought Martha had a point. "You're usually the one worrying about people's safety," he said, perplexed.

"And you're the one who tells me to let people make their own decisions," the Doctor reminded him. He patted Jack on the shoulder comfortingly. "We'll both keep an eye on him. He'll be fine."

Jack looked at him sourly. "Stop humouring me."


	4. Chapter 4

The Jantuc ship landed at the Varangi spaceport of Doshan, a place as dry, dusty and rundown as the rest of the planet. Five of the ship's occupants headed for the customs office, wilting in the intense heat. Mojnot had never needed to speak to wild chattel before, but Korlat and Nijni, the husband and wife owners of the trading vessel he'd come on and who had agreed to be his partners, were accustomed to this distasteful necessity and managed to secure their access to the city with a reasonable bribe.

"I have never walked among wild chattel without armour before," Mojnot confessed as he walked beside Korlat and Nijni, with two other crew members bringing up the rear.

Korlat laughed. "Who needs armour?" He pointed to a couple of pedestrians who'd crossed the street on seeing them. Others weren't so obvious, but there were averted gazes and many gave them a wide berth. "They're afraid of us. They run away." He shrugged. "Reputation makes good armour."

Nijni snorted. "You'll be teaching him to be complacent." She turned to Mojnot. "They are wild and they are capable of attack. Be always on your guard."

"We came on a liner when the priests were backing the dig," Mojnot said wistfully, "and brought our own transport. We didn't have to interact with these animals."

"Nice to have government funding," said Nijni enviously. "But we have to manage things the old-fashioned way."

Mojnot looked curiously at the many shops they began to pass as they entered the commercial district. Nijni was contemptuous. "These Varangans, selling is all they do. They have little to offer on this ball of rock so they open their world to all and turn a blind eye to … well, whatever you want to do, as long as you're not too obvious about it." She waved a hand, "Smuggled goods, contraband from a hundred worlds. If you want it, chances are its available here."

"Convenient for us," Korlat remarked, as they arrived at a ramshackle warehouse, identifying itself as being a 'purveyor of luxury land vehicles'. Mojnot looked at the peeling paint on the walls and the scrapes and dents on the vehicles visible through the open doors, and wondered if they'd come to the right place. Korlat noticed his bewildered expression, and said, "Better businesses don't like us." He grinned, and entered. Wild chattel must have many ways of resisting natural authority, Mojnot reflected, as he followed the other two into the building. The two remaining Jantuc stayed on watch outside.

Minutes later Mojnot was observing with disgusted fascination Korlat and Nijni haggling with the Varangan proprietor, a humanoid whose red skin had the texture of old leather. How do they bear it, he wondered, watching as the animal insisted on a ludicrously high price. He averted his eyes as Vorlat spoke politely in return, and reminded himself for the hundredth time of the rewards in store from this dealing with criminals.

Unbeknownst to the Jantuc, an expertly hidden camera was recording the scene, and relaying it to a different location. An observer was watching the interchange with interest, and laughed scornfully as he observed the third Jantuc in the office struggling in vain to conceal his distaste. "Priests don't let you out much, do they?" he said to the screen. He suddenly leaned forward. "Now what's that you're wearing?" He adjusted a control on an array of equipment in front of him, and the camera zoomed in on the blue disc dangling from the Jantuc's neck. The watcher smiled slowly. "Shame on you, wearing something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing's not very holy, is it?"

He pressed another control, activating a communicator.

"One moment if you please, sir," said the Varangan at the transport company, and listened silently to the instructions coming through his earpiece. He then returned, and after some further negotiation, sold two vans to the Jantuc for a price Korlat described as only slightly extortionate, and arranged for them to the delivered to the spaceport first thing the following morning.

During the night the two vans were fitted with tracking devices specially designed by the business owner, devices which would be impervious to Jantuc scanners.


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS materialised in an alley off a main street in the Varangi city of Morang. The Doctor had been doing scans from orbit, and had locked on to this city, but had been unable to get a more specific fix. He eventually decided that ground readings would help narrow things down.

The heat struck them the moment they opened the door. Jack, having been to the planet before, had warned Ianto, and the two of them were changed into cooler clothing, though Ianto noticed Jack still wore a light jacket, which he suspected was only to conceal the weapon Ianto knew he was carrying. Ianto was also armed, with a small calibre gun that could easily be slipped into a pocket, and a knife. Whether the Doctor was aware they were armed or not Ianto wasn't sure, but he was following Jack's lead in what he assumed was a 'don't ask, don't tell' situation.

The Doctor had made no concession to the weather and seemed unaffected by it. As they watched him adjust his sonic screwdriver Ianto whispered, "Doesn't he feel the heat?"

Jack shook his head. "He can regulate his own body temperature consciously."

"Is that why you came back from Tehan with frostbite and he didn't?"

Jack smiled. "Exactly." He looked back at the Doctor. "Doc?"

The Doctor had frozen suddenly, with an odd expression on his face, almost like someone had just slapped him and he was too surprised to react. He blinked, and looked at Jack. "Off we go!" he said brightly, and headed towards the street. Ianto looked at Jack in confusion, but he just shrugged and followed.

Ianto looked up at the buildings as they walked. "It's not that different from Earth." He couldn't help sounding faintly disappointed.

The Doctor looked amused. "Architecture is architecture. The same shapes and forms recur because they're the ones that work."

They emerged onto the street at last, and Jack said, "Now is this different enough for you?"

The street was full of pedestrians, mostly Varangi, whose red lizard-like features were different enough, but with many other races providing a truly cosmopolitan mix. Ianto's jaw dropped, his usually calm exterior deserting him. Jack and the Doctor grinned at each other, and Jack took Ianto's arm, steering him out into the throng, while the Doctor was content to wander along in the rear, taking readings. He was only half listening to Jack telling Ianto what planet each race came from, with a lurid and improbable tale attached to each one. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, and Ianto was listening intently.

The Doctor wondered if Ianto was getting what he wanted, what he'd asked for when he'd first tentatively approached the Doctor about coming on this trip. He wanted to see the other side of Jack, the travelling in time and space side. Why? the Doctor had asked. Ianto had seemed embarrassed, and didn't really answer the question, though the Doctor could guess. His thoughts returned to the present soon enough, and he frowned at the readings he was getting. All over the place, he thought, and was just about to speak to the others when he caught a glimpse of something in a shop window, a small electronic device displayed between an electrowhip on one side and a knuckle duster on the other, labelled, 'neural shocker, 58 credits'. The Doctor looked up at the name of the shop, proudly displaying the sign 'Make 'em talk'. He was suddenly caught up in a memory, of hanging from chains, convulsing in agony, of a hand holding up a device just like the one in the window, a voice saying, 'The Varangi trader who sold me this swore blind it would make anyone talk'.

There was a hand on his arm, and he jumped. "Come away," said Jack softly. He looked around, to see Ianto standing a few feet away, looking concerned and puzzled. Jack looked up at the shop name, and shook his head. "Only on Varangi," he muttered, before returning his attention to the Doctor. "Alright?"

The Doctor nodded, and with an effort returned his attention to his readings. "This is no good," he sighed in frustration.

"What's up?" asked Jack.

"It's underground," said the Doctor, sounding annoyed.

"Is that bad?" asked Ianto.

"It means it's going to be harder to find the entrance," said Jack.

"Umm …" Ianto began. "This is probably a stupid question, but why don't you just materialise the TARDIS inside?"

"It's not a stupid question," said the Doctor. "It's shielded. There was a … a war, and the same shields that protected it from detection by the enemy prevent us from landing inside." He frowned, thinking, and finally said, "Oh well, have to do it the old-fashioned way, I suppose." He brightened up immediately. "I'm going to see a friend of mine who lives here, and I'll see if she knows anything about Jantuc visits to the planet. Should help us pinpoint the entrance."

"She?" said Jack and Ianto simultaneously.

"You've been hanging around with him too long," the Doctor told Ianto.

"Is she pretty? Can we meet her?" asked Jack, undeterred.

"Yes she is and no you can't," the Doctor retorted. "She doesn't like visitors she doesn't know." He looked up and down the street. "Amuse yourselves. Meet back at the TARDIS in two hours?"

"Sure," said Jack.

Jack and Ianto stood looking at each other for a moment after the Doctor disappeared. "How much fun can we have in two hours?" Ianto enquired.

"Well, we could always go back to the TARDIS," suggested Jack. "She's got some nice big bedrooms."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "We can do that at home. Didn't you say you've been here before?"

Jack nodded. "It was about sixty years ago local time, but there used to be a very nice bar around the corner from here."

"A bar?" said Ianto, not looking much more enthused than he had at the bedroom idea.

"Yes, a bar, and since when were you so hard to please?" retorted Jack, hauling him down the street. "On second thoughts, don't answer that," he added, as Ianto opened his mouth to respond. "I am going to introduce you to the local specialty."

Ianto looked dubious. "Are you trying to get me drunk again?"

"Did I say the local specialty was alcohol?" grinned Jack. "Mind you, that's not a bad idea."

Ianto sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Late the previous afternoon, the Jantuc trucks drove through Morang, and eventually stopped in a stony gully about ten kilometres from the city's edge. They opened the back of one truck, and with shouts and threats about forty emaciated beings, chained and starving, were compelled from the vehicle. The Jantuc moved among the group, shot one chattel who was unable to stand, and removed the body along with another who had died enroute. The remaining prisoners were exhorted to start unloading the trucks and pitching tents, the Jantuc moving them along with blows and threats, and insisting that no food or water would be had until the camp was established.

As the sun set a second group arrived nearby, having followed the Jantuc at a respectable distance by monitoring the tracking devices placed in the trucks. Two beings, a Varangi and a Raxacoricofallipatorian of the Slitheen clan, climbed stealthily to the top of a nearby hill and observed the activity. The Varangi took out a communicator and activated it. "Well?" said their employer's voice.

"They have stopped and set up camp. They have brought prisoners and portable digging equipment," reported the Varangi.

"Where are you?"

"Ten kilometres south of Morang."

"The desert area," said the voice in interest. "Not a bad choice. Book me a suite at that hotel I like."

"The Imperial, very good," said the Varangi.

"I'll be with you by morning. In the meantime, I have another job for you. I am sending you a picture of someone I need you to find, who I believe is probably in Morang. Use as many employees as you need, but I want you to locate him and advise me immediately."

The communicator went dead.

"How are we going to get a suite at the Imperial at a moment's notice?" asked the Slitheen, as they returned to their vehicle.

"We're going to threaten the owner, I expect," said the Varangi glumly. "What's more important, is how are we going to find one guy in Morang when we have nothing to go on besides a face?" He looked at the terminal screen in their vehicle, where Jack Harkness' face was now displayed.


	7. Chapter 7

"So … what is it?" Ianto poked cautiously at the gooey grey substance on the plate in front of him.

They were sitting in a booth at the bar, and Jack, watching him toy with the muck , grinned. "It's called 'Taste of Paradise'." He sipped a glass of a pale liquid.

There was another glass in front of Ianto, and he also took a mouthful. At least the drink looked normal and tasted like reasonably decent ale. "This is a joke, right?"

"Not at all," Jack answered. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Do you seriously want an answer to that question?" He eyed the grey goo dubiously, and took a spoonful. "If this is going to make me sick you're cleaning it up."

Jack did his best to look hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

Ianto screwed up his face and put the spoon in his mouth. His pained expression suddenly changed. "That's … that's …"

"A taste of paradise?" Jack picked up the second spoon and dug in.

"You think they'd put food colouring in or something, to improve the appearance," Ianto commented, continuing to eat.

"What makes you think the Varangi don't find grey appealing?"

Ianto paused. "Good point." He hadn't had the chance to notice their surroundings before being confronted with the plate, but now began to look around. His gaze alighted on a sculpture in the centre of the room that constantly reformed into new shapes. "That's pretty. Umm … it is art, isn't it?"

Jack laughed. "Yes, it's art."

Ianto was about to take another mouthful when he noticed Jack's smile had suddenly disappeared. "What's the matter?"

Jack didn't answer, and Ianto saw he was looking towards the entrance of the bar. Ianto turned around to see three fur covered beings sitting at a table ordering drinks from a waiter. He thought they looked familiar, and remembered he'd seen drawings of them in the sketchbook Jack had shown them. "Are they Jantuc?" he asked incredulously, looking back. "Jack?" The look he saw on Jack's face was pure hatred. "Jack," he repeated, worried.

Jack jumped to his feet. "We're leaving."

Ianto followed, sparing a last longing look at the unfinished Taste of Paradise, and a curious glance at the Jantuc as he passed. In a hurry to catch up with Jack, he didn't notice as one of the Jantuc turned around, and watched him leave.

Jack crossed the street, and turned down a side alley on the other side, walking so rapidly Ianto had to run to catch up. Jack leaned against the wall and shut his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply to calm himself, as he was struggling against a sudden memory of a fist slamming repeatedly into his face. What had that guard said he'd done wrong? Oh yes, looked at him. And now the same bastard was sitting drinking in a bar across the street. He remembered the Doctor telling him he had a broken orbital socket and cheek bone, and anyone else would have lost the eye. He had to struggle against an overwhelming urge to go back and see if he could repay the favour.

He suddenly realised Ianto was saying something to him, asking if he was alright. "It's alright," Jack said. "Just … saw someone I know."

"One of the Jantuc."

Jack nodded. "Stupid reaction. Should have stayed put." He looked back around the corner. "Alright. I saw one of those guys on Tehan, and it seems a big coincidence for them to be here now. They might not have anything to do with the Repository … but, I think we'll wait for them to come out, and see where they go."


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor stood outside the main gate to the T'or property. It was 37 years for her since their brief association, and he wondered if she would remember him. He wouldn't get in if she didn't, he knew. She and her family were often in danger, Varangi being what it was, and an efficient security team would shoot first and ask questions afterwards. Of course, that wouldn't stop him if it were important, but he had no intention of scaring her like that. No, this was an enquiry only, and if he wasn't admitted he'd try other avenues.

The camera over the gate was trained on him, and he waited patiently. Finally a male voice said, "Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"I would like to see Kasha T'or," the Doctor said. "I'm an old friend. The Doctor."

There was no reply. Some moments passed, then a scanner to one side of the gate activated, and a beam passed over him, checking for weapons. There was a beep, and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "It's not a weapon."

A slot opened on the other side of the gate. "Please place the item in the receptacle," said the voice. Moments after he had done this, the gate slid silently open. "Please proceed directly to the house. Please do not deviate from the path."

"Thank you," said the Doctor. Polite for a security guard, he thought as he walked up the tree-lined path, a local tree that had evolved to draw moisture from the air to survive and thrive. He noticed scanners lining the path, which would trip alarms if he stepped in among the trees. He was being watched by more than surveillance equipment, he knew.

Finally he reached the house, where further cameras arrayed along the front observed him. The front doors slid open, and he responded to the invitation by stepping through, finding himself in a small featureless foyer. This is new, he thought, as another scanner in the wall activated and ran over him. He frowned. "A bioscan?" he questioned aloud. He received no reply, but after several more moments the final door opened, and the Doctor walked through toward the Varangi waiting on the far side.

"Hello Deva," he said cheerily.

"Doctor," Deva responded. "You haven't aged."

The Doctor shrugged. "Good genes. Still Kasha's head of security?"

"I am Kasha's husband," said Deva.

The Doctor grinned. "You married? Good for you. A little late for congratulations, of course, but better late than never, they say. Kasha around?"

Deva nodded, and led the way. "What's with the bioscan?"

"We installed that two years ago. Had a visit from a family friend, who turned out to be a Trotci shape shifter. A reporter, not an assassin, but still, it shook us up."

"I'm not surprised," said the Doctor. "She's still getting death threats then?"

Deva shrugged. "This is Varangi."

They heard her voice before they saw her, speaking to someone. From the slight distortion of the other voice, the Doctor realised she must be on a vidphone.

"I agree it's disturbing he's come here from the port right now, but I can't imagine it's got anything to do with it. Our friends are very low on the chain, hardly worth the attention of the top boss." She didn't sound much different, the Doctor thought.

A male voice from the vidphone answered, "For what it's worth, Madame T'or, I agree completely, but I've had three calls so far and they're panicking."

They entered the room, a study, the Doctor thought, from the very messy desk and computing equipment. Kasha herself sat with her back to them, talking to another Varangi.

"All right. Call everyone and offer to pick them up now. Take anyone who wants to come to one of the safehouses. They can stay there for this last week, but make sure they all understand, they call no one. Not their best friend, mother, no one."

"Understood. I will call you when it's done." The screen went dark, and she sighed.

"Kasha?" said Deva.

She didn't turn. "Mmm?"

"You have a visitor."

"A visit …" she broke off as she turned and saw the Doctor.

"Surprise!" he said with a big smile.

She leapt out of her chair and was across the room and into his arms at an impressive speed.

"Hello," he laughed, hugging her back.

"37 years!" she exclaimed. "It's been so long, I never expected to see you again." She pulled back and looked at him. "Your race must be very long lived."

He changed the subject. "You look fantastic."

"Flatterer. Come and sit down." She pulled him over to a settee.

"I'll leave you to it," said Deva.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment after he had gone. "What was all that about?" asked the Doctor. "On the phone?"

She sighed. "Trafficking in sentient beings. My organisation has discovered that many workers in the clubs and brothels are not willing. They've been lured from the country, picked up at the spaceport, or even recruited on other planets, with promises of good jobs here, then end up in the brothels. Anyone who tries to leave is threatened, beaten, even murdered. Some of the workers have approached our people asking for help to get away. They all work in clubs run by the same organisation, and the big panic is the big boss, an alien who usually lives at the spaceport, has arrived in town and is staying at a suite at the Imperial. He wouldn't know or care about these people of course, but they're scared, and they have reason." She nodded decisively. "But we'll deal with it. They'll be ok."

"You're being careful, aren't you?" he asked.

She smiled. "Some risks are worth taking. You know that." She changed the subject. "All those years ago you said we wouldn't meet again. So … this isn't a social call, is it?"

He nodded. "It's not. I came to ask you about the Jantuc."

She grimaced. "What about them?"

"Have any Jantuc come to this planet in recent years that you know of?"

"Three times including their current visit."

The Doctor looked startled. "They're here now?"

"Here at Morang," she agreed. "They come and dig at a spot a little south of the city, and they put the dirt back and go away again. This time the group is smaller, and doesn't seem to be government backed like the last two times. They arrived on the planet two days ago, and drove through Morang yesterday. They're in the usual place, and I've made the usual protests, which have as usual been ignored."

"The usual protests?"

She had an expression of disgust on her face. "You don't think they do their own digging, do you? They've brought slaves."

"Ah," said the Doctor. He was quiet for a moment. "Do you have the exact location?"

She nodded, giving him coordinates. "Doctor, can you help them?"

The Doctor paused before answering. "If those prisoners come from where I think they come from, they may well help themselves." She looked puzzled. "I'll look into it," he added, and got up. "You may want to tell your people to be on the alert. If any of the prisoners make it into the city they're going to need help."

She nodded again. "They've already been briefed."

His gaze alighted on a photograph scattered among other papers on her cluttered desk. His eyes widened, and he went over to pick it up. "What … why do you have this?"

She followed him to see what he was holding. "It's that crime boss I was telling you about. He only arrived on the planet a year ago, but he just seemed to move in and take over, almost effortlessly. No one knows where he comes from. There are many worlds where the species look like that, including yours."

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Kasha, I have to go. Things … just got complicated."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

They embraced once more. "It was good to see you again," she said. "Stay well."

"Watch your back," said the Doctor, and left, stopping only to collect his sonic screwdriver before heading back to the TARDIS as fast as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think they want?" whispered Ianto.

"Good question," Jack replied, watching the six beings of various species who were approaching the alley, purposefully and obviously aware of their presence. "Hi," he called, waving. The beings pulled their guns. "Move!" Jack ordered, pulling his own gun. They retreated down the alley, only to find another six at the other end. Jack circled, looking around quickly.

"You're wanted!" called a Varangi. "Come quietly and you won't get hurt."

Jack and Ianto crouched down in the middle of some bins, where they had shelter from both ends. "Come and get us!" Jack shouted. "First one in gets a bullet in the head!"

Ianto was looking at a back door into the building behind them. "An option?"

"The only option, it looks like," said Jack. "Let's get it open." The door was old and rusted, and as they pulled at it an energy beam passed low over their heads, punching a hole in the wall and showering them with debris.

"So much for 'you won't get hurt'!" Jack commented.

"Did you make any enemies last time you were here?" Ianto asked.

"That was sixty years ago!" Jack protested as the door finally creaked open. He then held up a hand for Ianto to be quiet, and listened. There were no further shots, but they could hear some discussion in low voices from the end of the alley. Jack turned quickly to the open door, produced a small flashlight from his pocket, and shone it in. "Give me your gun." Ianto handed it over, and in return Jack handed him his TARDIS key. "If you can get back to the street, do you think you could find your way back to the TARDIS?"

"I'm not going without you!" Ianto protested.

"Yan, I'll be right behind you!" Jack replied. "I'm just going to take a few shots at these guys, enough to make them think twice about rushing us, then I'll follow. Now go!" He pushed Ianto through the door, closed it, and turned back.

He fired several shots in one direction, then several more in the other. At least three aliens went down. It was at this point that the group rushed him anyway. He shot two more before the energy bolt hit him, the impact hurling him back against the door. He slid lifeless to the ground.

In a shop on the main street that sold vehicle parts, the proprietor was startled to hear a knocking coming from inside his locked storage room. He unlocked the door, to find a dishevelled alien stepping through it. The shopkeeper quickly realised the alien couldn't hide any stolen items on his person, and giving a mental shrug about the weird ways of off-worlders, promptly tried to sell him something. Ianto declined politely and left the shop.

He ran down the street, dodging passers by and hoping the Doctor would be waiting. As he rounded a corner he had to slow to a walk to bypass a group of shoppers queuing to get into a store advertising a sale in its front window. Trying to get through the press, Ianto was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged around behind the building, a furry hand over his mouth. He didn't hesitate, drawing the knife he was carrying and sticking it in the arm encircling his throat. He was suddenly released.

Ianto whirled, and saw two Jantuc faces looking at him, one clutching a bleeding arm. He backed up, and then suddenly convulsed in pain and collapsed. The Jantuc who had come up behind him slid a small stun gun back into his pocket. "Where's the other one?"

The Jantuc with the bleeding arm shrugged. "It was alone." He kicked Ianto's unconscious body. "You'll pay for sticking me, filthy chattel."

The Jantuc with the stunner looked at the third member of their group. "Are you sure the bosses will like this?"

"Of course," said Mojnor. "It's some replacement for the dead ones, and no cost." And it's the one I really wanted, he thought, his eyes running over Ianto's body appreciatively. Can't wait to try it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack returned to life to find himself being dragged into a building by two people, his hands bound behind him. From the position of the sun in the sky it looked to be nearly sunset. There were footsteps behind him, the others in the group that attacked them, he assumed. He remained limp, allowing those carrying him to do all the work, while he thought furiously. They'd shot him, killed him, but then tied him up and brought him here, and didn't seem surprised by his suddenly breathing again … so obviously they knew about him. It didn't take him long to realise 'here' was one of the old warehouses that lined the so-called river, in reality a narrow waterway that was the nearest thing to a water supply this arid area had, and also had for hundreds of years served as the main route for the import and export of goods.

He raised his head as they went inside, and quickly looked around, noting the location of the chute that had been used in the past for throwing goods down to the waiting barges below, saw his wristcomp and gun placed on a table, and was finally pushed to his knees in front of a communications system where a man in a high backed chair sat, his back to them, speaking to someone through a mike. He was speaking too quietly to be heard, but Jack watched the man's hand tapping idly on the arm of the chair, and felt a chill run down his spine, and a sensation as of a vice gripping his chest. So he did the only thing he could think of, and took a metaphorical hold of his shaken psyche with both hands, ordering it to stop gibbering and calm down. Finally the conversation ended, and the chair swivelled around. "Captain Jack Harkness," said the Master with a smile. "What an expected pleasure."

Later Jack could not say how he did not fall apart. The Doctor had advised him that the Master had somehow cheated death some time ago, before Tehan, and even that news had been hard for Jack to take. But what he saw now was an impossibility, the same face he knew from the Valiant, the body he'd witnessed the Doctor burn. While he was trying to keep the contents of his stomach where they were, the Master's gaze flicked around the room, finally settling on one of the men who'd brought Jack in. "Where's the other one?"

"He got away, Master," said the man.

The relief Jack felt on hearing this to some extent helped him overcome the completely visceral reaction he was experiencing at the very sight of the Master. Seeing the Master look at the speaker in a way Jack was intimately familiar with, however, did not help his shaken nerves at all.

"How did he manage to do that?" the Master asked politely.

"This one covered for him, Master," said the man.

"I see," said the Master. He sighed. "Have to make do with what we've got, I suppose." He picked up a slender device from the table next to him and pointed it at the man, who screamed and fell dead. "Can't get good help on this benighted planet," the Master sighed, then, changing moods rapidly, grinned in a way that reminded Jack unpleasantly of the Doctor. "New laser screwdriver. Do you like it?"

"Very nice," said Jack drily, approving inwardly as he heard himself speak without a tremor in his voice. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" exclaimed the Master. "What do I want?" He pretended to look thoughtful. "You know, that could be a very long list. But right at this precise moment, the current location of my good friend the Doctor would be very nice." He held up a hand before Jack could think of a suitable retort. "Oh, don't worry, I know better than to imagine you'd just give him to me. I've had ample experience of your nauseatingly misguided loyalty before, don't forget. That's why I wanted your little Torchwood pal." He shook his head, sounding like a slightly deranged school teacher. "It was bad of you, very bad, telling him to run away!" He looked petulant. "I so wanted to renew our acquaintance."

As his brief 'acquaintance' with Ianto during the Year involved things Jack didn't want to think about, he could only be relieved all over again his friend had escaped. "Well, seeing that you've been so very bad," the Master continued, "you force me to drastic action to get what I want, as I don't really have the time to torture you, and we both know how pointless torture would be anyway, don't we?"

The Master's constant repetition of 'bad' had triggered another memory for Jack. It was Christmas day, and the Master had informed the Doctor Jack had been bad and tried to escape that morning. Bad boys got lumps of coal in their Christmas stockings, the Master had discovered, and after announcing this, he had promptly produced a Christmas stocking, dropped a lump of coal in it, and proceeded to beat Jack repeatedly over the head with it until he died. Jack almost lost control again as he remembered the three hours it had taken him to die, and tried to calm himself with the thought that as his many murders went that particular one had a certain creativity.

He was brought back to the present by the Master prancing over to a large shape draped in a cloth and pulled the cloth away. "Surprise!"

Jack wasn't sure at this point if he was looking frightened or not, so was surprised to hear himself asking calmly and without the slightest tremble in his voice, "Where'd you get a neural tap machine?"

"Oh come on!" scoffed the Master. "You know as well as I do you can get anything on Varangi. One of this wretched planet's few uses." He paused. "I just realised something! I lied to you. I am going to torture you in a sense, because as I'm sure you're aware, this is going to hurt!" As he answered Jack had been looking around the room one more time, committing the layout of the room to memory. He looked back at the Master to see him raise his laser screwdriver.

He revived to find himself strapped into the machine, with two technicians fitting a mechanism over his face. He suddenly found himself thinking of a remark the Master had made during their conversation that he'd barely noticed at the time, but was now considering in some confusion. Must ask the Doctor about it, Jack thought, assuming I ever see him again. They prised open his eyelids to attach the final part of the mechanism. He heard the Master tapping up the side of the bench he lay on, and then whisper in his ear, "I'm going to learn all your secrets, not just the one I want. I'm sure it's going to be a real trip, freak!" Moments later the world exploded in a blaze of light and pain.

Hours passed. The pain stopped, started, stopped again, and his throat was raw from screaming. He became aware finally of someone shouting in fury, and eventually identified the voice as the Master's. It took him a little longer through the pounding headache to work out what was being said. "Nothing? What do you mean, nothing!"

"It's a complete blank, Master."

"It must be faulty!"

"We checked and rescanned three times, Master. It's not the machine."

Jack heard the hum of the laser screwdriver, another scream, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. He felt the mechanism being detached from his face, and the Master's voice was once again very close to his ear. "A complete blank, huh? You know, if I wasn't so annoyed, that would be quite funny. Oh, you needn't think I'm going to lose control and kill you, because if I did that you'd be able to see again, and you'll be much easier to control blind."

Jack turned sightless eyes in his direction, and from somewhere managed to dredge up a smile. "Guess the laugh's on you, huh?"

"Only one thing you're good for now, freak!" hissed the Master. "Bait!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto stood in silence as a Jantuc guard fastened manacles around his ankles, and pushed him through a gate into an open corral, already occupied by a number of starved and dirty beings, all dressed in tattered version of the uniform he'd just been forced to wear, and similarly chained.

He had the impression that the two Jantuc who appeared to be in charge had not been best pleased by his capture, and for a few brief moments he was hoping they might let him go. However they had decided releasing him was too risky, and he was soon forced into the extremely demeaning process of being strip-searched in public, before having the uniform thrust at him. He put it on, recognising it from the clothes Jack and the Doctor had been wearing on their return from Tehan. The Jantuc had injected an implant into his forearm, which they told him would translate their language as well as track his movements. He didn't bother explaining he already understood them. They might have wanted to know how, and the whole TARDIS translation thing was not something he felt qualified to answer. While he was being given a string of instructions about how to behave, the Jantuc he had stabbed punched him in the face, saying he'd be pleased to be the one giving Ianto any required lessons on who his masters were.

Ianto shuffled away from the others and sat down on the ground, feeling suddenly weak. Okay, he said to himself, let's recap. I talked my way onto a spaceship, I'm on another planet, I'm separated from the people who know their way around, and I'm a prisoner of aliens who make a religion out of hurting people. He touched his bruised eye gingerly, realising it was beginning to swell and close over. He noticed the fence around the corral begin to hum, and looked at it tiredly. Well of course it's electrified, he thought. Wouldn't keep us in otherwise, would it? I'm such an idiot, he berated himself, and guiltily thought about Jack. God knows what happened to him. What's the Doctor going to think if neither of us come back? He looked up at the darkened sky, and called himself an idiot again, realising that he was already well overdue. They went through this, he reminded himself. Jack and the Doctor both went through this, and they got out. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Don't panic, stay calm, look for opportunities.

He belatedly realised the other prisoners were talking about him.

"He's brand new, did they take him off the street?"

"You know what he looks like, don't you? Who he looks like?"

The next comment made Ianto's head jerk up and stare at the speaker, a male humanoid with grey skin and slightly pointed ears. "He looks like Doctor and Magic Jack."

"Jack?" whispered Ianto in surprise. "You know Jack? And the Doctor?"

The grey-skinned male approached him, his own ankle chains rattling as he moved, and squatted in front of Ianto. "I am Shaku. What is your name?"

"Ianto," said Ianto hesitantly. "You know Jack and the Doctor."

Shaku nodded. "Doctor brought down the force barriers at Tehan. Gave us our chance. Not all of us made it, as you can see."

"And Jack?"

Shaku smiled. "Jack goes with the Doctor. What was that thing he used to say? Oh yes, 'watched his back'." He looked at Ianto curiously, and reached out a hand (four digits, Ianto noted) and turned his head to one side, inspecting his black eye. "Sticking necks out seems to be a thing your species does."

"I stabbed one of them," admitted Ianto.

Shaku rocked back on his heels in surprise, and there was a murmur from the others. He grinned. "One of Jack's, alright." He spread out a hand in an exaggerated gesture. "Welcome, Ianto. Allow us to extend our hospitality. "

Ianto blinked at him, then laughed, hoping it didn't sound as hysterical as it felt. "Nice place you've got here."

There was laughter through the group, and food was handed out, some kind of hard bread. Ianto considered it had the taste and consistency one might experience gnawing on a rock, but tried to choke it down anyway, hoping it wasn't going to poison him. "So," he said conversationally, "Any thoughts about getting out of here?" Shaku looked at him quizzically. "Because it seems to me," Ianto continued, "that an electrified fence isn't as big a challenge as a force barrier?"

"We have discussed possibilities," said Shaku. "No decisions yet."

Ianto nodded. "I want to help."


	12. Chapter 12

In the warehouse two Varangi were leaning against the wall, looking bored. One yawned. "This is ridiculous," he mumbled. "We've been up all night."

"Boss said the prisoner's dangerous, needs to be watched," the other mentioned.

The first one pointed at the bound figure slumped in a corner. "He's been in a neural tap all night, people aren't usually dangerous after that." He yawned again. "I could use some sleep." He stood away from the wall and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" called his friend.

"Take a leak."

"Better be back quick, then. You know how the boss'll react if he calls and we're not both here."

"Yeah, yeah."

The remaining Varangi wandered aimlessly around the room for a few moments. Then he yelled towards the door, "You fallen asleep or something?" He heard a noise behind him, and started to turn, as something hard struck the side of his head. He fell, stunned, and a second blow knocked him out completely.

Jack dropped the rusted hammer that had been lying unseen in the same dark corner they'd dumped him. "Three mistakes," he whispered. "Your buddy left the room, you turned your back, and you spoke." He swayed, pulling the remains of rope from his wrists, the ends frayed against the rough stones of the building wall. He tried to ignore his excruciating headache and picture the room as he'd seen it. Eventually he turned to the left and walked forward, counting. On the third step he bumped into the table, swept his hands over it, and picked up the wristcomp, fumbling with the straps as he put it back on. He then turned left again, and counted six steps forward, then left again and another four steps. He reached out, praying he'd calculated correctly, and nearly laughed aloud as his hand closed around the lever that opened the goods chute. He crouched down identifying the outlines of the trap door, and stepped onto it, just as he heard footsteps in the corridor.

Jack pulled the lever and fell, hitting the water several seconds later. He heard distant shouting as the current swept him away, and thought he heard the sound of a gun firing. After that he just concentrated on staying afloat. The waterway had never had a particularly fast current, he remembered, so he stayed in the water as long as possible before pain and exhaustion forced him to start swimming for land.

Finally he staggered ashore, estimating by the feel of the sun it was early to mid afternoon, nearly 24 hours since he'd parted from the Doctor. He slumped down on the ground wearily. Now that he had escaped, the appearance of strength he had constructed to prevent the Master from seeing his fear was collapsing like the house of cards it had been all along. His hand shook as he tapped a code into his wristcomp, sending a signal that would be picked up by the TARDIS. He bowed his head, hoping the others would come soon.

In less than a minute he heard the TARDIS materialise, and the doors open. "Where the hell … Jack?" Footsteps crunched over the gravel surface, and hands touched his face, lifting his head. Suddenly the Doctor asked a question that chilled Jack to the bone. "Where's Ianto?"

"Isn't he with you?" Jack croaked, aghast.

"No." The Doctor helped him up and guided him towards the TARDIS.

"But I told him to go back to the TARDIS," Jack continued. "Why … what … we've got to find him!"

"We will," said the Doctor soothingly. "Don't worry." He left Jack for a moment while he moved the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Jack asked, hearing the TARDIS land.

"Back where we started," said the Doctor, taking Jack's arm again, noting the trembling he could feel.

In the medical unit Jack stripped off his wet clothes and accepted the towels and dry clothes the Doctor brought him. "You don't need to stay," he said. "Go look for Ianto."

"I have a scan for human DNA running," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS will tell me if she finds anything." He took Jack's arm again as he staggered, guiding him to the bed. "Lie down." He made Jack drink some water, and took a medical scanner and ran it over his eyes, sensing from Jack a horror that the other man was trying but failing to suppress. So even as he asked the question he had a feeling he knew what the answer would be. "Who did this to you?" He began to spread a salve over the burns around Jack's eyes.

"Him."

"Him who?" Jack tapped his fingers against the side of the bed, confirming the Doctor's worst fears. "Oh. That him." Physical shock mixed in with an anxiety attack, the Doctor thought as Jack's shaking increased. "The blindness is only temporary," he continued, "as I'm sure you know. At the rate you heal it should be a day or two instead of the weeks it would usually take." As he spoke he went to an electronic device and input some data, finally extracting a hypodermic. "It's brought it all back, hasn't it?" Jack didn't answer, only flinched as the Doctor injected him. "Painkiller and sedative," he explained. "Rest now. I'll keep looking for Ianto." He laid a hand on Jack's forehead. "I'm sorry this happened."

"Did you know he was here?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment. "It's not like a homing signal … I thought he was somewhere on the planet."

"You should have told me."

"I ….didn't want to worry you."

Jack didn't respond to that, but instead said, the agitation in his voice increasing, "Doc, how … how is it still him? I thought he would have regenerated, but he's not. It's still him. You burned him, I saw you, he's toast, how …"

The Doctor stopped him by laying a finger against his lips. "Ssh, I don't know. Go to sleep now."

Jack's eyes closed. "Find Ianto."

"I will."


	13. Chapter 13

When Ianto was assigned to work in the Jantuc camp instead of digging he'd been relieved initially, but he soon found that the Jantuc seemed more than capable of generating huge amounts of exhausting work for the chattel to do. He and the three other chattel in the camp were working hard all day cooking, cleaning, washing, fetching and carrying, and generally waiting on the Jantuc's every whim. While the Jantuc would strike the chattel almost as a matter of habit, Ianto found quickly that the unobtrusiveness and efficiency he'd perfected at Torchwood was useful in avoiding the majority of these blows.

He had the opportunity while moving about the camp to identify the vehicle where they'd set up the control centre Shaku had told him about, which controlled the fence, the tracking devices and the shackles. Ianto has taking quick glances each time he passed the open door, and the array of electronic devices looked completely unfamiliar to him. He reminded himself that Jack had always said not to be intimidated by fancy gadgets, because electricity always behaved in the same way. That means, Ianto thought, with a little instruction from the others I should be able to do some damage. Always assuming I can get in …

It was halfway through the day before Ianto came up with a solution to that question. A Jantuc had been on duty constantly all morning, but had joined the others in the camp for lunch. He had locked the van, but the lock looked completely ordinary and Ianto felt confident he could pick it easily. All four of the chattel were involved in preparing and serving the meal, but Ianto calculated there was a point during the meal where someone could leave without being noticed, and would have ten to fifteen minutes before being missed, helped by the Jantuc habit of not looking at chattel faces. He already knew that the other three who served in the camp had no experience with wiring or electronics, so he was really the only option. He could do it the very next day, he thought, if Shaku could talk him through it tonight.

Of course, Jack and the Doctor might turn up to rescue me before then, he thought wistfully, as he went to tidy the living quarters in the late afternoon. They're supposed to be the heroes. I'm just the teaboy. The Jantuc must be digging for the door the Doctor was talking about, so this is where he wanted to come anyway. Ianto laughed to himself, wondering when he'd turned into an optimist. It wasn't going to be that easy, he knew.

As he entered the final tent, he saw its owner was actually present, sitting at a table. A blue disc, which Ianto vaguely remembered seeing hanging from a chain around the Jantuc's neck, was held in a clamp, and the Jantuc was pointing some kind of laser at it. He would turn the laser off every so often, make some notes on a hand sized computer, then reset the laser and turn it back on, reminding Ianto of experiments he'd seen Tosh conducting.

He began to move quietly around the tent, picking up discarded clothes and tidying up, wondering about the blue disc, which was obviously more than a pendant. After a short while he became aware very quickly that the Jantuc had stopped what he was doing and was watching. While Ianto had been in Jantuc hands for only a day, he'd already seen enough to know that being observed like this was highly unusual and didn't bode well. He picked up his pace a little, hoping to finish and leave before the Jantuc decided to act on what was on his mind.

Mojnot watched the chattel he had chosen, trying to control his feelings. He'd never had the opportunity before to pick one off the street, a wild chattel, and the thought only served to excite him. He had to be patient, he knew. There wasn't much he could do yet, given the situation. Of course, there wouldn't be any harm in examining the wares a little more closely. "Chattel!" he barked suddenly. "Approach!"

"Yes my lord," mumbled Ianto, moving towards him, hoping for some order to be thrown at him and not a blow. What he got, however, was the last thing he was expecting. Mojnot was looking at his body, running his eyes up and down in a way Ianto was quite familiar with despite Mojnot's alienness.

"Turn around," Mojnot said. Ianto did so, and wasn't entirely surprised when Mojnot began to run one hand up and down his back, over his rear and down his legs. Ianto bit his lip, willing himself not to move. I'm being groped by a bear, he thought, slightly hysterically, reminding himself that resisting or retaliating would only result in his death. He became aware that Mojnot was muttering, apparently to himself though Ianto couldn't help but wonder if he was meant to hear.

"Mm, it's delicious, it really is, such a nice shape, so tasty, pity I can't taste it here, those buffoons might be gutter trash but even they have their prejudices, no one understands, chattel can be used in all ways, that's what the priests say isn't it, but never mind, just wait, when it's all over, I'll take this one home, it'll make a good house chattel, most useful, and then I can see just how useful it'll be … " He pushed his hand between Ianto's legs, and he flinched and gasped.

Mojnot's hand suddenly released him. "Is it resisting?" he asked, his voice dangerous.

Ianto shook his head, suddenly terrified. "No my lord."

"Is it arguing?"

Ianto had the sinking realisation he'd just been asked an unanswerable question, as whatever answer he gave would be taken as defiance. Mojnot stood up, and pushed Ianto to his knees. "Tunic off," he ordered, as he went to the tent entrance. Ianto obeyed, his hands shaking, cursing himself for his lack of control. Stupid, stupid, why didn't you keep your mouth shut? "Hey," he heard Mojnot call. "Want to help me punish a chattel?"

He heard movement behind him, and he was roughly hauled to his feet by the newcomer, the Jantuc he'd stabbed. Mojnot quickly cleared his table, and Ianto sound found himself pushed over it, his face squashed against the plastic service. Mojnot pinned his wrists with one hand, and pushed the other down on the back of his neck. "My walking stick," he said.

The other chuckled. "That'll do nicely." Hands suddenly pulled at his trousers, pulling them down, and he let out a small whimper, wondering if he was going to be raped after all. The stick came whistling down on his back with a stinging blow, and Ianto yelped. "Did that hurt?" asked the Jantuc. "We've only just begun."

The blows started coming more quickly, and he was struggling, screaming, pleading for mercy, feeling like every bone in his body was being broken, like he was on fire, like he was being cut in two. Finally they released him, and he fell to the floor, moaning and sobbing, covered from back to knees in rapidly blackening bruises, welts and cuts.

"This one yells loud, doesn't he?"

"Good work," said Mojnot. "Pity there's no priest to record it."

The other Jantuc laughed. "Sod the priests, I enjoy my work."

Footsteps returned to where Ianto was huddled on the floor, and he cringed.

"Hmm," said Mojnot. "A good start. I expect we'll have to do this a few more times to create the right frame of mind. Here's a clue. Silence, obedience, submission. That's what we're aiming for." He turned away. "Get dressed and get out."

Ianto didn't think he could move, let alone leave, but he knew he had to. He managed to pull up the trousers, whimpering as the material rubbed against his skin. Then he grabbed his tunic and stumbled out.

Outside he realised curfew was being called, and the other chattel were heading towards the corral, looking at him as they went. He wondered dazedly for a moment why they were looking at him, then realised, oh yes, they'd have heard me screaming, that's it. He pulled on the tunic and hobbled painfully toward the compound, the only conscious thought running through his head being oh god oh god oh god oh god ….

The next thing he remembered was being curled up in a tight ball on the ground in the corral, his eyes squeezed tight shut. His mind drifted through everything he'd learned that day and the ideas he'd had for getting out. But how can I? he thought. I can't … I can't do anything … God, everything hurts, I'm so … I wish Jack were here. He suddenly remembered what Shaku had told him the previous night about their experiences on Tehan, and thought, I take that back, Jack. I don't wish you were here, I wish I was wherever you are. Of course, to do that I'd have to get out of here. He sighed, and took all his shame and pain and terror and shoved it all down somewhere where it wouldn't be so distracting. Ianto Jones, he told himself severely, you're a Torchwood officer with a job to do, so quit snivelling and get on with it.

Ianto opened his eyes, to see Shaku seated a few feet away, watching him. "Back with us?"

Ianto nodded and sat up, unable to stifle a cry of pain as he did. "Looks like some bleeding," said Shaku. "Can we help?" Ianto shook his head, knowing he was being illogical, but after being pawed, stripped and beaten he was feeling way too exposed to cope with anyone touching him. Shaku didn't argue. He handed over Ianto's bread ration and started to move away.

"The control van," Ianto said, and Shaku turned back. "I can get in, but you need to tell me what to do."

"Are you sure?"

Ianto laughed, and this time he didn't care how hysterical he sounded. "I don't know about you, but I really need to get out of here."

Shaku nodded. "All right."


	14. Chapter 14

Estimating Jack would be out for some hours, the Doctor got busy. Using the TARDIS computers he hacked into the Varangi banking system looking for a particular account, and made a note of all relevant passwords and access codes. Then he left the TARDIS, carrying in his pocket a device that would alert him if the TARDIS' continuing scan found anything.

When he'd realised they were missing the previous evening his initial impulse had been to head straight for the Imperial hotel, but he'd stopped himself, having no real way of knowing if the Master were involved or not, and not wanting to advertise his presence too soon. Instead he'd contacted Kasha, who'd put him in touch with many of her contacts in various organisations around the city. Before Jack's SOS arrived he'd already been through several hospitals and police stations to no avail. Now he knew Ianto was somewhere on his own he hit the homeless shelters, thinking the younger man might be stranded somewhere and unsure how to find his way back.

Having no luck, and not wanting to be gone when Jack woke, he began to return, stopping off enroute at a public communications relay. His first call was to the Imperial hotel. "Hello," he said to the Varangi girl who appeared on the screen. "What is your best suite please?"

"That would be the Emperor's suite, sir," said the girl politely. "But I'm afraid it's currently taken. Can I interest you …"

"No thank you," said the Doctor, and signed off. He accessed the information directory and contacted a few stores, finally ordering an item which he paid for from the hacked account. He arranged for it to be delivered to the Emperor's suite at the Imperial hotel, with a short note attached.

Back at the TARDIS he sat down next to the console and looked at the depressingly negative scan results. He was considering how he could speed up the scan without missing anything, when he heard a noise near the door and looked up. Jack was standing there, his hands on the wall feeling his way. "Doctor? Are you there?"

The Doctor jumped up. "Thought you'd still be sleeping."

"Any sign of him?"

"Not yet," said the Doctor, leading him over to the seat. "Your burns are getting better." And you seem a lot calmer, he thought. He started wandering around the console, poking at buttons randomly.

"What happened since you left us?"

The Doctor filled him in, leaving out a few points involving his most recent activities. "So my friend has a lot of contacts, and they've all got his description," he finished.

"So we wait."

"Pretty much."

Jack sighed. "I hate waiting."

"Me too." The Doctor watched Jack's face. Something else is on his mind, he thought.

"Wish you'd said your friend was Kasha T'or," said Jack. "I would have liked to meet her. She's famous."

"You may still get the chance," the Doctor replied. That wasn't what he wanted to say, he thought.

"Doc." Jack sounded unusually tentative. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It was something he said, the … the Master. He said he wasn't going to torture me, and we both knew how pointless it would be." The Doctor rounded the console and approached him as Jack, as if suddenly aware his hands were shaking, clasped them. "Didn't he know what he did?"

The Doctor realised Jack was referring to his near breakdown after the Year. "I doubt it," he said.

Jack shook his head. "How could he not know?" he demanded.

The Doctor sat down next to Jack on the seat, and looked at him for a moment before answering. "You never showed it, Jack," he said finally. "I know you thought you had, but he never knew because you never showed him."

Jack turned sightless eyes towards him. "Really?" he whispered.

"Hey, I was there, remember?"

Jack nodded. "Thanks." He changed the subject. "I never should have let Ianto come. This planet … he could be anywhere. He could be dead."

"We'll find him."

"And what about the Repository?"

"Don't worry about that right now."

"That's got to be why the Master's here." Jack frowned. "We came to help and we're only delaying you."

"How's your head?" asked the Doctor in an attempt to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject," Jack retorted. "Doc, you told me what kind of stuff might be in that place. You can't let the Master get his hands on that."

"Oh, we've got a little time yet," said the Doctor cheerfully.

"The Master's thugs didn't come across Ianto and me by accident. They must have been following the Jantuc. So that means he knows where the door is."

"I know," said the Doctor soothingly. "But the Master's about to become a bit preoccupied with his second favourite subject."

"What's his second favourite subject?" asked Jack, mystified.

"Me!" said the Doctor gleefully.

"Ah. Is there something you're not telling me?"

The Doctor helped Jack up. "We're going back to your room, and you're going to get some sleep."

"Care to join me?" Jack tried to leer.

"Stop it."

"Can't blame a guy for trying," said Jack, sounding a bit more cheerful. "Are you going to tell me what you're up to, then?"

"Maybe. After you sleep."

"Nag," said Jack.

After talking Jack into another sedative, the Doctor returned to the console room, and took the TARDIS into the Vortex. He set a course for a remote mine on another continent on the planet, and vented Huon particles as he landed. He then closed the vent, took off immediately, and returned to his starting point. Breadcrumbs, he thought, smirking.

In the Emperor's suite of the Imperial hotel, a book bearing the title "Family guide to mental illness" flew across the room and hit the wall. It didn't reach the floor, however, before it was hit with a blast from a laser screwdriver and disintegrated. The packaging and the receipt (from one of the Master's own accounts) followed. The Master, tantrum over, turned back to the message that had come with it, and frowned. "And you call me cocky," he murmured. He beckoned to one of his staff. "Get the managing director of the Korvong Mining Consortium on the line." He snapped his fingers at another staff member. "Close that account." He slumped down in a chair and picked up the glass of alcohol he'd been in the middle of drinking. "Before he gives it all to charity," he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

The Jantuc gathered for the midday meal, the only meal they ate together. Ianto and a green skinned female called Radika carried food to the Jantuc who guarded the diggers, then went to the kitchen and began serving up the food for those in the camp. Jantuc voices came from the dining area, and another of the chattel came into the kitchen. "They're all here," she said. "Good luck." Ianto nodded, and slipped out of the kitchen door.

It had been a difficult morning, as he'd woken after very little sleep in terrible pain and barely able to move his battered body. Of course the Jantuc made no allowances for their chattel's condition in the amount of work they were expected to do. Now as Ianto made his way to the van he knew there were a million things that could go wrong, starting with him being caught. All it took was for one of the Jantuc to decide they weren't hungry, or had to fetch something from their tent, and he'd be found, and then killed, probably slowly. He pulled a scrap of wire Shaku had given him out from where he'd poked it through his tunic for safe keeping, and got to work on the lock.

Twelve minutes later he slid back into the kitchen and started the washing up, barely able to believe it had gone so well. Of course, that was assuming he'd done it right, and that no one found the sabotage before evening. Up to his elbows in soap suds, he reflected that for an advanced society the Jantuc weren't much for mod cons. Of course, why bother with mod cons when you've got chattel instead? The other chattel returned to the kitchen carrying more dirty dishes, and they began to clean up quietly.

Late that afternoon Ianto was again cleaning the tents. He hadn't told anyone what had happened in Mojnot's tent the previous day, but one of the others had offered to swap with him anyway. Ianto declined the offer. While he knew most of the Jantuc wouldn't notice or care who did what so long as the work was done, he felt sure Mojnot would, and Ianto wasn't prepared to have anyone else getting hurt on his account. He could only hope Mojnot was not in his tent today. However Ianto was out of luck.

"I didn't see it serving at the meal," said Mojnot. "Where was it?"

"In the kitchen, my lord." Ianto stared at the floor and tried not to shake.

"Is it hiding from me?"

"No, my lord." He hated the way his voice quivered.

Mojnot grinned, circling him. "Better," he said. "Much improved. Let me instruct it on what it can expect in my household." He went on to describe what he wanted, leaving Ianto shaking in fear and revulsion. "Obedience, silence, submission," he ended. "Remember it. Get back to work."

He returned to his desk, where Ianto saw him once again examining the blue disc. He left the tent shortly after, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves and thankful he'd escaped with no more than verbal threats. As he walked towards the waste disposal with a bag of rubbish he'd collected from the tents, he suddenly realised there were more Jantuc around, and the sun had not yet set. "Hey Mojnot!" he heard one of them shout. "We found your door."

Ianto glanced back, seeing Mojnot come out of his tent and talk to two other Jantuc. He went on to the waste disposal, a machine that disintegrated the waste which was set up behind the van he'd been in earlier, and started loading in rubbish, reflecting he'd never complain about dirty coffee cups again.

"Hey!" whispered a voice, and Radika crept up to him. "They've found what they're looking for," she whispered. "All the diggers are back in the corral and the power's on."

"The power's on?" Ianto repeated with a sinking feeling. "How long ago?"

"About ten minutes," she said.

Ianto looked at her, looked at the van, and grabbed her hand. "Oh shit, move!"

They ran from the van, behind a few tents, and crawled underneath the second van, just as an explosion rocked the first van violently. Shards of glass and metal ricocheted in all directions, and thick black smoke and flames spewed from the doorway.

Radika whispered, "Too early?"

"We set it to overload when the power consumption went up," Ianto explained, "which was supposed to be after curfew at sunset." Only the sun hasn't set, he thought, hearing shouts in the camp, then sounds he thought were weapons discharge. Ianto peered out from under the van, and saw no one in the immediate vicinity. "Head for the city," he told Radika, "just like we planned."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll be right behind you," he said, and climbed out from under the van. As soon as I finish trying to get myself killed, he thought, as he looked around, and made a quick dash across the gap to the tents on the other side. The firing continued, and he was sure he heard screaming even as he ducked into Mojnot's tent. As he'd hoped the blue disc was still lying on the table. Why are you doing this? Ianto asked himself as he slipped the chain over his head, sliding the disc inside his tunic. You have no idea if it's important or not.

"Im sure I saw one sneaking around here," came a Jantuc voice from outside the tent. Ianto looked around frantically and grabbed the laser tool from the table. He went to the back of the tent, and managed to cut a hole in the heavy fabric large enough to slip through.

Moving quietly along the back of the tents, he saw in a gap between two of them a pile of chattel bodies. He pulled back, feeling sick, when a hand clamped over his mouth and he struggled, twisting around. The hand was released. "Shaku!"

"Why aren't you gone?"

"Why aren't you?" Ianto saw blood on Shaku's arm. "You're shot."

Shaku shrugged. "No time for that."

They crept away into the desert, as a Jantuc voice shouted, "Forget the chattel, we have to put the fire out!"

"Yes, please forget the chattel," muttered Ianto. "How many dead?"

"Don't know," said Shaku.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a few hours after sunset before the fire was finally out. "All gone!" yelled Korlat. "All the chattel! Our equipment!"

"So what about the chattel?" shrugged Mojnot, sparing a regretful thought for what might have been. "Plenty more where they came from."

"That's not the point!" snarled Korlat. "It costs money to catch them." He pointed a finger at Mojnot. "Your treasure had better be worth it."

"Oh, it's worth it, all right." Mojnot looked around. "What's that noise?"

"Sounds like vehicles," said Korlat. "Someone go see."

Two of the Jantuc moved off into the darkness. Moments later there was the sound of firing, and one of the Jantuc came running back, clutching his arm. "We're under attack! Wild chattel!"

"How many?"

"At least a dozen, maybe more."

"Good evening," called a voice, and a figure walked towards them out of the darkness, seemingly not bothered by all the guns that were suddenly trained on him. The alien appeared to be unarmed except for a slender device he was toying with. He was also, incongruously, smiling. "I wonder if you could help me!"

"We don't help chattel!" snarled Korlat.

The alien pursed his lips. "Such bad manners." He smiled again. "But as I was saying, I'm looking for a door."

"Shoot it!" snarled Korlat. The alien pointed his small device, and Korlat fell on his face. The alien disappeared.

Nijni ran to Korlat's side, and checked him. "He's dead!" she screamed. "Find the animal! Kill it!"

At that moment firing broke out from around them. Three more of the Jantuc fell dead, and the rest returned fire.

A little over half an hour later the Master sat in the camp's meal tent. He'd found some wine in the kitchen and was now enjoying a glass. His Varangi lieutenant entered. "Well?" said the Master.

"We found the one you wanted, Master," said the Varangi. "He was hiding. The rest are dead. We lost five and have three injuries."

"Acceptable losses," said the Master. "You searched him?"

"It's not on him."

The Master nodded. "Let's have him in then." Two of the Master's people entered, hauling Mojnot between them. "Oh good," said the Master. "The key holder."

Mojnot was thrown to the ground in front of the Master, and made a desperate attempt to look dignified. "What do you want, chattel?"

One of the guards struck him. "All your friends are dead," said the Master.

Mojnot's momentary bravado deserted him. "What … what do you want?" he stammered.

The Master took a sip of wine, and rolled it around his mouth for a long moment before swallowing. "Whoever selects your wine has very good taste." He laughed. "But I'm getting sidetracked. I want the key."

"What key?"

"The blue disc," said the Master slowly, "and please don't waste my time."

"In my tent," muttered Mojnot.

"Take him to fetch it," said the Master. The Jantuc was escorted out. "What's missing around here?" said the Master, directing his question to the two employees still in the room.

"Chattel," said one.

"Yes," said the Master. "Funny, that."

The Varangi entered. "It's not there, Master. He claims he left it there and doesn't know what happened to it?"

"I see," said the Master. "He's going to be tiresome, is he? You'd better refresh his memory, then, I suppose. Glen Slitheen still with us?"

"Yes, Master. I'll get her right on it."

Shortly after this screaming could be heard from outside the tent. "See if you can find some more of this," the Master said, waving the bottle at his employees.

The Varangi eventually returned. "He's given us a story, Master, which I was inclined to disbelieve, but he's sticking to it and he doesn't seem that tough."

"Well?"

"He claims a chattel may have taken it." The Master laughed derisively. "I know, Master, that was my reaction, but … I was looking around while Glen was working and I found a few things. We knew they'd had a fire. It seems to have started with an explosion in a van. There are bodies piled next to an incinerator unit. There is a fenced in area where the fence is pushed over, and it does look like the fence was electrified. There are discarded leg shackles with electronic locks."

"So the explosion cut the power, and the chattel staged a breakout," mused the Master. He shook his head. "I don't buy it. They're running for their lives, they're being mowed down, and someone pops into his tent to steal the disc? Doesn't make sense."

"That's not all, Master. He is specifying one chattel in particular. He says they picked up this chattel off the street here, and said this chattel looked …"

He paused, and the Master raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He said the chattel looked like you, Master. Your species."

The Master stared at him for a moment, then rose. "Where is he?"

Outside a group of the Master's people stood around chatting. Mojnot lay on the ground moaning, his fur matted with blood. Glen squatted nearby, cleaning her claws.

"You're a true artist, Glen," said the Master approvingly.

"Thank you Master."

The Master knelt down next to Mojnot, who stared up at him, and whispered, "Please, please …"

The Master smiled at him, and placed his hands either side of Mojnot's head, who squirmed and cried out. After a few moments the Master released him, chuckling. "My my, you are a naughty boy, aren't you?" He stood up and inspected his hands, which were now covered in Mojnot's blood. His lieutenant handed him a cloth, and as he wiped his hands he started to laugh again. "Ah, Doctor," he said. "You send me on a wild goose chase to the other side of the world, and all the time …" He turned to his lieutenant. "Take half this lot and go to Morang. You're looking for the escaped chattel, one in particular, the one you were supposed to pick up with Harkness. Get the blue disc, kill the human. Oh, and hurry. We're … in a race now, I suspect." He turned towards the dig site, clicking his fingers at two more of his employees, who followed. "I want to have a look at that door."


	17. Chapter 17

"I sent him a message," said the Doctor.

"Saying what?" Jack squinted at the controls of his wristcomp.

The Doctor observed this. "How's your sight?"

"Bit out of focus still. Come on, I slept, you said you'd tell me."

"I said maybe." Jack glared at him. "Oh all right, I told him I had the key."

"The key?"

"To the door."

"We need a key?"

"There's ways around it, it just takes longer, that's all. But I told him I had the key, and as soon as we'd rescued Ianto from the forced labour in the mines on the southern continent, we would be helping ourselves to the Repository, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop us. I then took a short trip to the southern continent …"

"When?"

"While you were asleep. I vented some Huon particles so he could trace it, cut them off on the way back, and bought us some time."

"Always assuming you convinced him."

The Doctor grinned. "Of course he's convinced. He's always going on about my decrepit TARDIS."

"Hence the Huon particles," said Jack. "Only we still haven't found him."

The Doctor sighed. "I know."

"How long will your little distraction delay the Master?"

"Oh, I should imagine he'll be back by now." A light on the console flashed. "Someone's calling." The Doctor rounded the console and activated the screen. "Kasha!" he said, surprised.

"Hello Doctor. Sorry to bother you, but I need your help with something. Could you meet me at the shelter on Morati street as soon as possible?"

"Sure," said the Doctor. He paused. "Is it safe for you, being at the shelter?" She smiled. "My security is here. When can you come?"

"Be there in a minute," said the Doctor.

"Do we have time for this?" asked Jack impatiently.

The Doctor shrugged, and dematerialised the TARDIS. "Shouldn't be long."

"Famous last words," muttered Jack.

In seconds they arrived outside a building where there seemed to be a great deal of activity, with vehicles arriving, and people moving around inside. At the door they were stopped briefly by some people the Doctor recognised as part of Kasha's security force, but soon they were admitted and pointed towards an office. Various Varangi were moving in and out of what they assumed was the main dormitory of the hostel. There were medics carrying equipment among them.

In the office Kasha came to greet them, saying to an aide on the vidphone, "tell them we need more vitamin supplements, clothing, antibiotics, and if they could spare two more medics it would be great." She smiled at the Doctor. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Our pleasure," said the Doctor, and introduced Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack with his usual smile. "Pleased to meet you, Madame T'or."

To his surprise her smile disappeared. "Say something else."

Jack looked from her to the Doctor, bewildered. The Doctor, who'd been about to tell Jack to stop flirting, said instead, "What's the matter, Kasha?"

"Say something, anything, please!"

"Um …" said Jack, suddenly at a loss for words. "What … what would you like me to say?"

She took a step back, astonished. "It's you."

"Me who?" asked Jack.

"Kasha?" queried the Doctor.

She turned to him. "This is him, Doctor. My mystery saviour."

The Doctor looked at Jack, starting to grin. "Captain, you've been holding out on me."

"Saviour … what?" Jack spluttered. "Someone care to tell me what you're talking about?"

"I was six," Kasha said. "In an alley. He killed my parents. He was going to kill me. You saved me. Don't you remember?"

Jack's jaw dropped. He opened and shut his mouth a few times. "Oh!" he said finally. "Oh, that… my, how you've grown."

She embraced him. "It's a little late, but thank you."

Jack returned the embrace. "Hey, you're welcome."

She indicated seats to them. "This is so unexpected, I've quite lost track of why I called you. The unfortunate prisoners of the Jantuc who came here have, as you suspected, Doctor, escaped … well, some of them have. From what they tell us it seems more than half their number were killed. They entered the city about two hours ago, and some of our people spotted them fairly quickly and brought them here."

"That's great news," said Jack, "but what do you need us for?"

Kasha pointed at the door, which opened. Jack and the Doctor looked astounded. "Shaku?" Jack exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him.

"They caught you," said the Doctor, saddened.

Shaku shook his head. "You brought down the barriers and gave us our chance. Don't regret what you did."

"You should have come with me that night after all," said Jack.

Shaku nodded. "Agreed. But here you are again, and this time it is your friend who gave us our chance."

They stared at him. "What?" said Jack faintly.

"Ianto sabotaged the power booth, gave us the chance to run. The boy has nerve."

The Doctor seemed devoid of speech. "How … how did Ianto …" Jack couldn't finish the sentence, but Shaku seemed to know what he was asking.

"They took him off the street. I don't know why."

Jack stood up. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

Shaku beckoned, and Jack looked at the Doctor. "Go on." Jack didn't need further encouragement, and left. The Doctor frowned. "Why would they take him off the street?" He punched the arm of the chair in frustration. "I was delaying going there until we found him, and he was there all along. Stupid!"

"Why would you think to go there?" Kasha replied. "It is unheard of for them to take just one when they are not raiding." She paused. "Did you know your friend was my saviour?"

He smiled. "No, not at all."

"Our new friends refer to a Magic Jack."

"Don't call him that, whatever you do. He hates it."

Shaku took Jack through to the dormitory area. He saw two rows of beds, with escapees lying or sitting on each on, some eating, some being treated by medical personnel, some sleeping. Ianto lay on one of the beds half way down, curled up on his side and still in the dirty chattel uniform. "He fell asleep as soon as we got here," said Shaku from behind where Jack stood at the foot of the bed. "Like he suddenly ran out of energy. These people said best to let him sleep." Jack nodded, seeing how pale Ianto was. Probably been running on adrenalin for a while, he thought. "They beat him yesterday," Shaku continued, and Jack turned quickly to him.

"What? Why?"

Shaku shrugged. "Do they need a reason? He wouldn't say anyway, and he wouldn't let anyone touch him so I don't know how bad it is."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Shaku." He looked around, and bringing a stool from nearby, sat down and waited for Ianto to wake.

It was nearly an hour later before anything happened, and Jack was a little surprised that the Doctor wasn't hurrying him up. Finally Ianto stirred, and opened his eyes. "Hi," said Jack.

"Jack," said Ianto sleepily. Suddenly he came completely awake, and sat up. "Jack!" he exclaimed, and flung his arms around Jack's neck. Jack returned the hug carefully, remembering what Shaku had told him. "Didn't think I'd ever see you again," Ianto whispered.

"We were hardly going to leave without you," Jack said, "We've been looking for you everywhere. What's this?"

Ianto was taking out the disc, pulling the chain over his head, and he offered it to Jack. "I don't know if it's anything, but there was a Jantuc who was some kind of scientist. He kept on examining this and running tests on it. I thought … actually I don't know what I thought, I just took it."

"Give it to the Doctor," said Jack. "I think he'll be interested."

"Is he angry with me?"

"Angry? No," said Jack surprised. "He's worried about you." He held out a hand. "Let's go find him."

Ianto allowed Jack to help him up, but then pulled away a little as they walked back to the office. Jack could see he was in pain, but knew Ianto wouldn't like him making a fuss in public, so he kept quiet, silently determining to get him back to the TARDIS as soon as possible.

In the office, the Doctor got up as they entered. "Hello, you're awake."

"I'm really sorry," said Ianto.

The Doctor blinked. "What for?"

"You didn't come here to chase around after me."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not your fault. I'm just grateful we found you."

Ianto held out his hand. "One of the Jantuc had this, Jack said you'd be interested."

The Doctor took the disc in surprise, looked at it in amazement for a moment, and started to laugh.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The key," said the Doctor.

"You're kidding!"

"What did I miss?" asked Ianto, looking from one to the other.

"That's what I call life imitating art," said the Doctor.

"I'll fill you in later," Jack told Ianto who nodded, and seeing Shaku come into the hallway, went to go out to him.

"Ianto?" called the Doctor, and he looked around. The Doctor held up the key. "Brilliant."

Jack murmured something to the Doctor, who nodded, then he followed Ianto out. Kasha returned to the room, after speaking briefly to Jack on the way. "He seems fond of the boy," she said.

"Yes, he is," agreed the Doctor.

"I always wanted to replay you both for what you did for me."

"You just have," said the Doctor.

Having finally returned to the TARDIS, Jack led Ianto into the med unit. "I'd really like a shower," Ianto said tiredly.

"OK," said Jack, "but I need to look at your injuries." Ianto bit his lip, seemed to hesitate, and finally nodded. "There's a shower just through there anyway," Jack said, and helped Ianto pull the tunic off over his head. He stared at Ianto's back, appalled. "What the hell did they pretend you'd done to deserve that?" he demanded.

"I made a noise." Jack noticed in alarm Ianto was trembling.

"Let's get you in the shower," he said soothingly, putting aside further questions for the moment. Ianto didn't object when Jack suggested helping him, which gave Jack a clearer idea of the damage to his body. He was relieved to see there were no cuts deep enough to need stitching and no infection. Ianto probably should have an antibiotic anyway, he thought, making a mental note to ask the Doctor about it. As he turned off the shower he felt the TARDIS taking off. He got Ianto dressed in pyjamas of a soft material the TARDIS had supplied, and settled him on a bed in the med unit. "Are you hungry?"

Ianto shook his head. "Some water would be nice."

Jack got him a glass with a straw and helped him drink. He used the same machine the Doctor had to produce a hypodermic with a pain killer, which he injected into Ianto. "Better?" he asked.

"Thank you." Ianto groped for Jack's hand. "You want me to tell you what happened."

"Only if you want to."

"I don't know," Ianto admitted. "I feel …" He trembled again. "There was this Jantuc, the one with the disc. Mojnot or some such name. The others all said, why'd they take you off the street, they don't do that. And I thought, they did, so who cares? And then I found out why."

"Why?" Jack asked. Ianto told him.

"How is he?" asked the Doctor, as Jack entered the console room some time later.

"Sleeping," said Jack, and sauntered around the console to the seat, glancing at the readouts as he went. "We're in the Vortex?"

The Doctor nodded. "We won't lose any time this way."

"One of the Jantuc there, a guy called Mojnot, the one who had that," he pointed at the disc that was currently sitting on the console, "he's the one who killed Ruth."

"How do you know that?"

"It's too much of a coincidence," said Jack. "It has to be him. You said Jantuc who fancy aliens, it's a perversion, rare."

The Doctor frowned at him for a moment, then understood. "Ianto wasn't …"

"No, thank God," said Jack. "But he was groped, threatened with what he could look forward to, and beaten when he flinched."

"I should have come alone," muttered the Doctor.

"Doc, you weren't to know about the Jantuc."

"Does he want to go home?"

"No, surprisingly."

"Do you?"

Jack laughed. "I'm not leaving you on your own with the Master on the loose."

"Jack, I can take care of myself."

"Yes you can," Jack agreed, "and I'm still staying."

"You know he'll be there, waiting, with all his men."

Jack shrugged. "Bring it on."

The Doctor looked at him appraisingly. "You're not scared of facing him?"

Jack paused for a moment. "Yes, I am."

"Good," said the Doctor unexpectedly. "Thought I was the only one."


	18. Chapter 18

The Doctor, Jack and Ianto stood on top of a ridge overlooking the Jantuc camp. Jack was examining the camp through binoculars, while Ianto pointed out where the digging had taken place. "Anything?" Ianto asked.

"Place seems deserted," said Jack.

"Maybe they got into the Repository after all," Ianto suggested.

"I got the impression it would take a lot longer than that to pick the lock, even for the Master," Jack replied. Not getting a response from the Doctor, he turned around. "What the …" he looked around frantically but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" he demanded.

"I don't know, he was right here," Ianto replied. "Would he have gone back to the TARDIS for something?"

"No," Jack replied shortly. "He'd go where he can find the maximum amount of trouble." He sighed. "We'd better have a scout round." He pulled his gun, and Ianto did the same, a heavier calibre one than he had carried previously, and which he'd stowed in the pack he'd brought on board the TARDIS. "Are you sure you're up to this?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded, and together they made their way down the slope.

Jack moved silently through the camp, Ianto shadowing him. They passed the burned out van. "Nice job," whispered Jack.

"Thank you," replied Ianto.

Jack smiled, and was just about to continue, when he paused and sniffed. "What … Yan?" Ianto was already disappearing around the side of the van, and Jack hurriedly followed.

Scavenger birds flew up in a flurry of leathery wings. Jack pulled Ianto who was gagging on the stench, away from the pile of corpses next to the incinerator. "I knew them," Ianto whispered into Jack's shoulder.

Jack looked at the decomposing chattel corpses. He had a feeling he knew a few of them too. "We have to go," he murmured, and Ianto nodded.

There was still no sign of anyone, but as they passed one tent, they heard a noise. Jack nodded to Ianto, and they ducked inside, guns ready.

They were brought up short by the sight of a Jantuc lying on the floor, covered in blood. They thought he was dead when he suddenly moaned. "Looks like he was tortured," whispered Jack. He looked at Ianto, who was looking down at the injured Jantuc with an unreadable expression. "Ianto?" Jack asked.

Ianto swallowed, and gestured at the Jantuc. "Meet Mojnot."

The Jantuc's eyes were open, and he stared at Ianto with an expression of terror. Jack smiled viciously, and squatted down next to Mojnot. "Now this," he said, "is what I call justice. Don't you think?" Mojnot tried to answer, but no sound came from his mouth. "I wonder how many of your chattel you killed," Jack continued, "after raping and torturing them." Mojnot shook his head, but Jack nodded at him. "Oh, yes. Do you remember a girl with black hair and golden skin? Yes, I can see that you do. She died in my arms because of you. That's right, I was at Tehan. And he," he pointed to Ianto, who was looking at him in fascination, "is someone I am very fond of, and the one thing I regret, is that you're already dying, so I don't get to kill you." Mojnot stopped breathing. "Was this his tent?" Jack asked, and Ianto nodded. Jack looked around, then stood up. "Let's go," he said.

There was a noise outside the tent, and a voice said, "I think they went in here."

Ianto beckoned, and climbed out the flap in the back of the tent he'd carved before, Jack following. They took the two Varangi from behind, shooting them both. "Wish we'd thought to bring silencers," said Jack, as there were shouts from elsewhere in the camp.

Ianto led the way to the second van, scrambling underneath it. Jack followed, and they watched as two more armed aliens appeared. They watched them find the bodies and then leave again, to meet with two others from their conversation. "Does that mean there are only four left, do you think?" Ianto whispered.

"Hope so," said Jack. "Four we can handle." He sighed. "Wonder where the Doctor's got to?"

The Doctor stood at the uncovered entrance to the Repository, seeing a corridor in front of him. Lighting outlets at regular intervals were still working, and the metal floor echoed as he walked along it, trailing his fingers along the wall. It was an ordinary, totally unremarkable corridor, and he didn't know why it reminded him so much of home.

He arrived finally at his destination. It looked like the corridor came to a dead end, but in the centre of the wall was a circular depression, the exact size of the disc. The Doctor removed the disc from his pocket, and looked at it for a long moment.

There was a tapping on the metal wall behind him, footsteps echoing on the metal floor. "Stick 'em up." A giggle. The Doctor raised his hands, one of which still held the disc. It was plucked from his hand. "Turn around." He turned slowly. "I was going to say 'surprise' but I suppose the freak's spoiled that." The Master pouted. "I was so annoyed he got away. You're supposed to be able to get anything on Varangi. Apparently that's anything except competent staff."

The Doctor finally spoke. "Floating down the river, are they?"

The Master chuckled. "You know me so well." He paused, and looked the Doctor up and down. "Do you ever eat?" He grinned, and put a hand to his chest. "Pining for me?"

"Can I put my hands down now?" said the Doctor.

The Master considered this. "You may," he announced graciously.

The Doctor did so and leaned casually against the wall. He nodded at the laser screwdriver in the Master's hand. "So, you going to shoot me?"

"Don't know," said the Master thoughtfully. "Still thinking about it. But come on, aren't you going to ask me? Aren't you just dying to know? How did you do it, Master? How did you revive without regenerating? How did you come to be here?"

The Doctor, with an air of humouring a lunatic, said, "How, then?"

"Not telling!" The Master grinned. "It's like old times, isn't it? Happy days on the Valiant. Don't you just miss it?"

"Not really," said the Doctor.

"Wimp," said the Master. "Boo hoo, so I might have got a little rough from time to time, but you asked for it!" He suddenly shouted, "You always ask for it!" He calmed down just as suddenly. "I don't know why you were always fussing about the freak. It's not like anything ever stuck." He paused, and added reflectively, "Which was actually kind of annoying."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "So … are we going in, are you shooting me, what?"

"We'll go in together," decided the Master. "It's only fitting you see me take possession of all those lovely weapons." The Doctor glanced back down the corridor. "Don't bother looking for your friends. My men will be hunting them down."

"You just said you couldn't get good employees," the Doctor reminded him.

The Master gave him a filthy look, and lifted the disc. The Doctor looked anxious. "Please reconsider what you're doing." The Master snorted derisively, and put the disc in the slot.

Jack and Ianto were crouched behind the intact van, with laser bolts whizzing past them. Suddenly there was a pause. "There must be only two left," Jack whispered. "We'd have been flanked by now if there were more."

"Maybe that's what they're doing now," whispered Ianto. As if on cue the firing started again.

Jack nodded. "To get around behind us, without being seen, which way would they have to go?" Ianto outlined the best route. Jack nodded. "Here's what we're going to do."

A few minutes later a gunman appeared at the back of their position, to find only Ianto with his back to him, firing at the other. Before he could act, Jack shot him from behind, and started retracing the route he'd taken. About a minute later the firing stopped, and he called out to Ianto, "It's all over." Ianto stopped firing and stepped out, Jack meeting him halfway. "Let's go find this door," he said. "I'll bet that's where the Doctor is."

They headed in that direction cautiously, guns still out, passing by the remains of the corrall with Jantuc bodies now piled inside. Finally they descended the pit to the entrance. They heard screaming, and started to run.

At the end of the corridor they stopped in shock. The Master, one hand on the key that was in the lock was screaming, his body jerking as a blazing light covered him. The Doctor was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, his head bowed. "Doc?" called Jack.

He lifted his head, just as the light cut off and the Master collapsed unconscious to the ground. "Hello."

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"Is he dead?" asked Ianto.

"No, he's not dead," said the Doctor.

"Pity", said Jack. "What did you do?"

"It's a molecular lock," said the Doctor. "I changed the combination of the key. It triggered an intruder alert."

"You knew he'd want to take it from you at the last minute," said Ianto. "That he would want to use it in front of you."

"Yes," said the Doctor. "And he calls me predictable." He had been looking at the Master, but now looked up at Jack. "Umm … could you …"

"Sure," said Jack. "Yan, take his legs." Together they carried the Master out.

The Doctor watched them go, and took his hands out of his pockets, clenching them to try and stop them shaking. "Sorry," he whispered. He picked up the laser screwdriver and pocketed it, then dug around in his pockets and finally produced a pocket knife. With this he prised the key from the slot, and returned it to its original setting with his sonic screwdriver.

Jack and Ianto, meanwhile, had tied up the Master and dumped him in the centre of the camp. "Should we be leaving him out in the sun like this?" Ianto asked.

"Works for me," said Jack, searching him. He removed a knife, and headed back towards the Repository, Ianto trailing him. Finally he said, "You must be feeling a bit out of the loop."

"I'm used to it," replied Ianto to Jack's surprise. He was searching for something to say, when Ianto added, "It's all right. I can see it's painful, for you and him, and now's not really the time. Later?"

Jack nodded. "I promise."

They walked down the corridor. "I thought you'd have gone in by now," said Jack.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "I … thought I'd wait."

He's scared, thought Ianto in surprise, even as Jack gave an understanding nod. "Okay."

The Doctor put the key in the lock.


	19. Chapter 19

The Master woke to a splitting headache, and the uneasy feeling that something was missing. Before he could analyse this feeling properly, however, he was brought to full awareness by a kick in the ribs. He gasped and opened his eyes, to find himself looking straight at his Varangi lieutenant. "About time!" he snarled. "Untie me!"

The Varangi didn't move, and didn't reply, just looked at him. One of the others came up behind. "The others are all dead."

The Varangi nodded, his reptilian face inscrutable. "What are you waiting for?" asked the Master silkily, and it was at this moment he knew what was missing, what the Repository defence system … what the Doctor had done to him. His telepathy was gone, and so, therefore, was his control over his people.

"We lose too many people around you," his ex-second informed him. "And in this enterprise we have nothing to show for it."

"They're in there now!" snarled the Master. "We can take them, but you must untie me!"

"I don't think so," said the Varangi. He stood up.

"Kill him?" suggested one of the others.

The Varangi looked up at the sun. "No need. Let the desert do it."

They walked away to their vehicle. "You'd better kill me!" yelled the Master.

He looked around him as the vehicle drove away. He'd been deposited in the area just in front of the burned-out van, and someone (Harkness, he figured) had tied his bound hands to a metal spike that was buried deep within the ground, apparently deposited there by the force of the explosion. There's a way out of any trap, the Master told himself, determinedly ignoring the sense of helplessness he was starting to feel at the loss of his telepathy and power. You just have to think it through.

As Jack and Ianto waited for the Doctor to return with the TARDIS now they had switched off the forcefield, Ianto was looking around the room. The interior of the Repository reminded him a little of a cathedral, and it wasn't just the vaulted ceiling. It was something about the atmosphere he sensed, a kind of timelessness, a sense of majesty, of age, an indefinable aura he did not have the words to adequately describe.

Jack, seeing a warehouse full of computers, machinery, and mysterious artefacts of which he couldn't even begin to guess the function, was restraining himself from diving right in. This was the Doctor's past, and as much as he'd like to rummage it felt a bit like grave robbing.

The TARDIS materialised inside the chamber finally. "Turn the forcefield back on," the Doctor said as he came out.

"Done," said Jack.

"You shut the door?" said the Doctor. Ianto nodded. "Good, we won't be disturbed."

"Doc?" Jack asked gently, after the Doctor didn't say anything else, apparently lost in thought.

The Doctor started, then smiled brightly. "Go explore." He made shooing motions with his hands. "I know you're dying to."

"You sure you're alright?" Jack asked.

"Of course."

Jack nodded, and beckoned to Ianto. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ianto whispered, "He wanted to be alone, didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah," said Jack.

Ianto looked around at the rows of objects in wonder. "Do you know what all these things are?"

Jack shrugged. "Some. Some I can guess." He picked up a rather weirdly shaped metal object that was lying on a shelf. "Some I wouldn't have a clue," he added, looking at it with a mystified expression.

The Doctor walked through the rows of items, knowing where the weapons would be kept, and thinking he'd better see what was there first.

He was surprised he was so calm. He had wondered if he would fall apart, being here, if the reminder would hurt just too much. Of course he could be in shock. He found himself wishing for a nice long holiday, though he couldn't really recall what a holiday was anymore.

He arrived finally at his destination, and observed rows upon rows of temporal bombs, gun racks, and boxes he knew were full of components for missile guidance systems and more bombs. His mind began to fill with memories of flames and screams, which he suppressed with an effort, trying to forget how expert he had once been in the use of the weapons in front of him. This has all got to go, he thought, and looked around. Inventory. There'll be a terminal around here somewhere.

Jack had already had the same thought, and while walking with Ianto was keeping an eye out. Finally he spotted a terminal with controls similar to the database port on the TARDIS console. He walked over and flicked a few buttons, and the screen activated. Jack grinned, glancing at Ianto, then frowned. "You all right?"

"Yes," said Ianto. "Just a bit tired."

"You should go back to the TARDIS," Jack suggested. "You've been through a lot."

"You went through worse," Ianto replied. "Both of you."

Jack paused. "Oh, you've been talking to Shaku."

Ianto nodded. "He told me all about it."

Jack sighed. "Yan, some things aren't easy to talk about. That's why I showed everyone the sketchbook."

"I see that now." Jack looked at him uncertainly, but Ianto just patted him on the arm. "I am tired. I'll see you later."

Jack watched him go, and sat down at the terminal. As he suspected it was a database full of files. He browsed through, selecting files at random, discovering music, news footage, dry political debate. He was interested in reading information about the houses and orders of Gallifrey, surprised to see such an archaic social structure in such an advanced society. As he continued to browse, he came across a file intriguingly entitled 'Operation Endgame'. Jack opened it.

There was a voice speaking, though the speaker was never seen, and a series of graphics presenting the final solution to the Time War, exactly how the people of Gallifrey, if all else was lost, would sacrifice themselves and their planet to wipe out the Daleks. He heard the voice describe how there would be one chosen to stay behind, to put the plan in motion, and that this person would survive. The file ended with the announcement that the High Council would choose the Time Lord who would be the one.

Jack sat back in his seat, suddenly lost in a memory.

_"Don't you know about the Time War?" chuckled the Master. "Don't you know how it ended? I bet he never told you."_

_"Gallifrey and the Daleks were both destroyed," said Jack._

_"But how?" asked the Master innocently. "How were both races destroyed? Have you never wondered? And how was there just one survivor? Hmm?" Jack was silent, not liking where this was going. "Shall I tell you? Shall I?" The Master paused for dramatic effect. "I think I shall." He ended up where Jack was chained to the wall, almost nose to nose. "Your precious Doctor destroyed his own planet, killed his own kind, men, women … children. He admitted it to me. In his arrogance he took it upon himself to decide for his entire race, and then he didn't even have the guts to join them."_

_Jack wasn't sure what to make of this, and was profoundly shocked, but he wasn't letting the Master know that. "While we're on the subject of guts," he said, "where were you? Oh yeah, hiding at the end of the universe masquerading as a human."_

_"While we're on the subject of guts …" the Master hissed, and stabbed him. Jack screamed. "Oh look!" giggled the Master. "Just found yours."_

Jack shuddered, looking at the screen. "Drew the short straw, did you, Doc?" he murmured, and came to a decision. He deleted the file. Then he got up, deciding the Doctor probably needed a hand.

Ianto had not gone back to the TARDIS. On his way there he thought he'd just see if the Doctor was ok. He eventually found him at a terminal similar to the one Jack had been looking at, glasses on, perusing a list. He looked up. "Hello."

"Hello," said Ianto. "An inventory, is it?" The Doctor looked surprised. "Torchwood archivist," Ianto reminded him.

"Of course," said the Doctor. He went back to his list, then glanced at Ianto again. "You look tired."

"I am a bit," Ianto replied. "Jack wants me to go lie down. But that seems a little useless. "

"You like to be of use," said the Doctor.

"I suppose," Ianto replied.

"A question for you," said the Doctor. "If you were stranded on a desert island, and you could take three things, what would they be?"

"I always hated that question," Ianto said with a small smile. "I'd never cope with just three things." His smile broadened. "And Jack always said I'd never cope with a desert island, because it's too untidy. He says I'm a neat freak." He thought about it for a moment. "I'd want to survive," he said finally. "Assuming we're not counting food and water … a tent, a medical kit, and … a knife." The Doctor nodded. "We're not talking about a desert island, though," Ianto continued, "and if this is the last of your world other than the TARDIS then some would say you should think about things of historical and cultural value."

The Doctor nodded again, and ran his hands through his hair, which Ianto was starting to recognise as a sign of frustration. "I don't know where to start," he admitted, sounding lost.

"Then start with the practical," Ianto suggested. "Spare parts for the TARDIS?" the Doctor guessed.

Ianto nodded. "Sounds good."

When Jack found them a little later, Ianto had a clipboard and was sitting next to the Doctor while he typed and talked, taking notes. Jack wondered briefly whether Gallfreyans used clipboards, or whether he'd found it in the TARDIS, or even if he'd brought it in his backpack. He did seem to have an uncanny knack of always having what was needed. "Thought you were going to rest."

"He can't, he's organising me," said the Doctor without looking up.

"That'll be the day," said Jack, earning himself a glare from the Doctor and a smirk from Ianto. Jack peered over Ianto's shoulder. "Where we going to stow all this stuff, Doc?"

"In the second storage vault, of course."

"OK," Jack nodded. "So all that stuff we picked up on Zarila that we literally squeezed into that storeroom has gone, has it?"

The Doctor looked blank for a moment. "Oh. Oh that, yes, um, I'd …"

"Forgotten all about it?" Jack suggested.

The Doctor decided to ignore the question. "We'll just have to put them in storage vault three then."

Jack blinked. "There is no storage vault 3!"

"There is now," said the Doctor smugly, looking fondly at the TARDIS.

Hours later the Doctor and Jack were moving the last of the items the Doctor had decided upon, having finally sent Ianto off to sleep some time before. "What did the defence system do to the Master?" Jack asked casually.

"Burned out the telepathic centres of his brain," the Doctor replied just as casually.

"Will he heal?"

"Not til he regenerates." The Doctor looked around. "I'm going to set one of the bombs to overload. It'll destroy everything else in here. No risk of anyone finding it."

Jack nodded. "Should we leave the Master here, among these people?"

"He fits in here," said the Doctor. "No disrespect to Kasha, but she'll be dead before the reforms she's fighting for start to happen."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "All things considered, I am surprisingly well. Time to take you home."


	20. Chapter 20

In the 48 hours following the discovery of a quantity of Jantuc and other bodies at a campsite outside Morang, a number of murders rocked the Varangi underworld in a killing spree that was impressive even by Varangi standards. It seemed key figures of a particular notorious organisation were being picked off one at a time, turning up dead in a variety of gruesome ways. The alien usually regarded as the head of this organisation had not been seen since the drama began, and it was initially assumed he had also been killed, in spite of the lack of a body. However, when other groups moving in to take advantage of the power vacuum discovered the organisation's liquid assets were significantly missing, they began to wonder if the missing boss was in fact the prime suspect for the murders.

The prime suspect had, in the meantime, thoroughly enjoyed himself bumping off his treacherous subordinates and moving his money off planet. He had only come to Varangi in search of the Repository, and he knew full well the Doctor would have destroyed everything he didn't take, so the Master decided it was time to move on. He found out from one of his subordinates before he died that they had in fact tracked the human to a shelter along with the other escapees, and that the Doctor and Hrkness had taken him from there. Apparently the shelter was part of Kasha Tor's organisation, and the Doctor had been seen talking to Kasha herself and obviously quite friendly with her.

The Master was trying to decide whether the Doctor had done him a favour by destroying his telepathy. He could concentrate on the drums now with far less distractions. But his telepathy was his power, why he was the Master. Well, the drums seemed to whisper, compensate for what was lost by replacing it. The Doctor needed to replace what he'd taken. You wanted to keep me, Doctor, he thought, well, maybe I need to keep you. Yes, I think that would be much more appropriate. Then you can be my telepathy. I'm sure I can persuade you. I'm very persuasive. He laughed. Oh yes, that'll be fun.

The following day the Master returned to the Imperial. What passed for authorities on Varangi had asked to speak to him in conjunction with the various deaths, but a sizable bribe had dealt with that. He had also dumped enough money on the hotel to secure the Emperor's suite again, as it was important to his plan.

He arrived in the suite unseen by anyone with a companion, bound and hooded. He steered this person to a chair, and pulled off the hood. Kasha T'or looked back at him.

"Do you know who I am?" the Master asked, and she nodded. "Scared?"

To his surprise she laughed. "Should I be?"

He smiled back. "We have a mutual friend, you and I. Calls himself the Doctor."

"You are not his friend," she said.

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to," she said. "I can see it in your eyes."

The Master continued to smile. "I'm not really interested in the opinions of a reptile. I need the Doctor, and you're going to help me get him."

"I'm not going to help you."

The Master frowned. "Do you understand the danger you're in?"

"Yes," said Kasha in amusement. "But there's something you should understand. I have been living on borrowed time since I was six years old, and I am not afraid to die."

The Master looked at her silently for a moment. "Must be the cold blood," he mused. He gagged her, and went to a communications array that had been altered in ways she didn't recognise. He sent a signal.

The Doctor sat on the floor in the TARDIS control room, his back against one of the pillars so he could feel his ship more closely. He had agreed to Jack's request to park in the Vortex for a while, to give Ianto more time to recover before going home, and now he was alone he couldn't keep the memories back any longer. He shivered, and the TARDIS hummed comfortingly. "It's hard for you too, isn't it?" he murmured, and felt her agreement. "Strange to see all that stuff, so many memories." Soft music began to waft through the console room, and the Doctor smiled. "Good choice. My favourite." He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Remember the good things, is that what you're saying?" The music played on.

"I thought you said you were fine."

He opened his eyes again, to see Jack standing in front of him. "I am fine … well … alright … well …" he trailed off, and shrugged sheepishly.

Jack sat down next to him and stretched out his legs. "This is nice. What is it?"

"It's called 'Eye of Harmony', by Gallifrey's greatest composer. Haven't heard this for centuries." He shut his eyes again, and leaned his head back against the pillar. "I'll be fine, Jack. It was just … hard. That's all."

Jack was prevented from answering by a beeping noise from the console, and the music shut off. "Someone's trying to contact us," said the Doctor, mystified, and jumped up.

The Master's face grinned at him from the screen. "Surprise!"

"What do you want?" asked the Doctor curtly.

"Getting down to business, I like it," said the Master. "What do I want? I want you to come back."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, let's see." The Master pulled Kasha into the view of the screen. "Because I'll shoot the saint if you don't?" The Doctor didn't speak. "I'd take the gag off so she can beg for her life, only she's told me she's not afraid to die. But I'm sure you don't want to see that happen." He grinned. "Imperial Hotel. Come up the main elevator, alone. Leave your sonic screwdriver behind. I have scanners, so I will know. I am transmitting temporal coordinates. Don't be late." He signed off.

The Doctor sighed, and looked at Jack. "I'm getting so tired of him."


	21. Chapter 21

The Master had abandoned secrecy, now his plans were in motion. Authorities descended on the Imperial Hotel, and with the kidnapping of such a prominent figure as Kasha T'or, no bribe would be sufficient to deter them. The hotel was evacuated, but they soon found out there was no way to get to the top floor. The Master had taken control of the elevators, booby trapped the stairwells and ventilation shafts, had cameras and scanners covering all exits, and announced that if they really didn't care about Kasha he had a big bomb that would, if detonated, take half of Morang with it. He had made it very clear he was expecting a visitor, and when that visitor arrived and was allowed access Madame T'or would be allowed to leave. He had such notoriety on Varangi that the local police didn't really believe this, but with the threat of the bomb (which their own scans had confirmed was quite real) they had no choice but to wait for the visitor, who was expected mid-morning.

The TARDIS materialised a short distance from the hotel, and soon the Doctor, followed by Jack and Ianto, fronted up to the police cordon. They soon found out the Master had supplied a picture of the Doctor, because they were immediately allowed access and taken to a Varangi who appeared to be in charge of operations. They had all anticipated a great deal of questioning about their association with the Master, but in the end they had no reason for concern, as Kasha's husband Deva was with the policeman and had already vouched for the Doctor, explaining to the policeman that he should let the Doctor have full access so he could help. Soon the Doctor, Jack and Ianto were examining the scans of the hotel that clearly showed the explosive device, and the location of the Master and Kasha.

"But we can't get to them," Deva said, pointing. "There's only one elevator to the Emperor's suite, and he's got that wired. Told us he'd blow it up if anyone but you got in. There are no vents that are wide enough for our officers to access, and he's got sensors rigged that would detect anything else we might try to send through." He shook his head. "I don't understand how he thinks he'll get away with this, though. He's got no way out of the building."

"How did he take her?" asked Jack, curious.

Deva shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! It was out of our own home. No alarms were tripped and no intruders sighted. It's like she just vanished."

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other. "I wonder," said the Doctor.

Jack frowned, but turned back to Deva and continued. "What about the windows?"

"This is the top hotel and that's the fanciest suite. The windows are a special reinforced alloy, specifically to protect guests against attack."

"I need the chemical formula for the alloy," said the Doctor. Deva seemed surprised by the request, but went to find out.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked apologetic. "It'll be dangerous."

Jack shrugged. "Always is. He's going to get away, isn't he?"

"The way he's got things set up, I'm not seeing much choice," said the Doctor.

Jack glanced at Ianto. "How much time have we got left?"

"Seventeen minutes," said Ianto.

The Doctor looked around. "Where's that formula?"

Deva was calling the hotel owner, who gave him the contractor, who gave him the manufacturer. Finally he returned with the formula. The Doctor looked at it and scrawled a list on a piece of paper, which he gave to Jack to get from the TARDIS. "Eleven minutes," said Ianto.

The Doctor asked the operations commander for a type of hand held missile launcher he'd seen a few of the police officers outside carrying, as well as two shells. With Ianto's help, he dismantled the shells and removed the explosive inside, leaving them empty. Jack returned with the items, and the Doctor mixed up a liquid solution which he carefully poured into one of the shells, explaining his plan as he finished preparing them. "One minute," said Ianto.

The Doctor headed for the lift, Jack, Ianto and Deva trailing behind. "Do nothing til Kasha is out of the elevator," he said, and at the door of the lift, turned to Jack. "Remember, he won't kill me, at the worst he'll shoot to disable. He's got no qualms about anyone else, so please be careful."

Jack grinned. "I'm always careful."

The Doctor got in the lift. "See you soon." The elevator doors shut on their worried faces. "I hope," the Doctor added.

In the Emperor's suite an alarm triggered, showing the lift was in motion. The Master ran to his camera. "Ha ha!" he giggled hysterically, and turned to Kasha. "He's coming he's coming he's coming!" He clapped his hands like a child in glee and looked around the room. "Now where did I put that … oh yes." He picked up a bracelet-shaped item and pocketed it. He then pulled Kasha to her feet and deposited her in another chair where she would immediately be seen the moment the elevator doors opened. He stood just behind her, laser screwdriver ready, shaking with excitement.

"Nearly together," he mumbled. "I've still got it who needs telepathy anyway soon now very soon now …" He giggled again. The elevator doors opened and the Doctor stepped out. "On your knees!" shouted the Master. "Hands behind your head!"

The Doctor complied, with a raised eyebrow. "I think you've been on Varangi too long," he commented. "You've gone native."

"Do I look like a lizard?" sneered the Master.

"Literally or figuratively?" enquired the Doctor.

"Shut up!" yelled the Master. He chuckled. "This is fun, isn't it?"

He's worse, thought the Doctor sadly, observing his wildly swinging moods. "Was I supposed to be shutting up or answering that question?" The Master growled at him, and he moved on. "I'm here now, you can let Kasha go."

The Master looked at Kasha as if he'd only just noticed her. "Maybe I'll keep her too. Maybe I'll shoot her. I've never shot a saint before, it'll be a new experience."

"You don't want to do that," said the Doctor soothingly. "Think. This nice suite, you don't want a dead body cluttering up the place, and there's no one to lug it out for you. And you surely don't want a primitive listening while we talk, do you?"

"She doesn't understand us," said the Master, who had switched to Gallifreyan the moment the Doctor had arrived.

"Yes she does," said the Doctor, and Kasha nodded. "She's been in the TARDIS, briefly and a long time ago, but yes, she does." The Master chewed on his lip with indecision. "It's not like she's not still a hostage," the Doctor pointed out. "With that bomb you're holding half the city hostage."

"True, very true," the Master mused.

"Wouldn't you prefer we were alone?" the Doctor suggested.

The Master suddenly hauled Kasha to her feet, and shoved her, still bound and gagged, into the elevator, the door closing on her. The Doctor didn't react other than to breathe a sigh of relief, thankful the Master hadn't shot her once he'd pushed her in, which would have disposed of the body. The Master turned around, now behind the Doctor, and suddenly something clicked on his wrist. The Doctor went to move his hand to look at it. "Uh uh!" said the Master, the laser screwdriver pushing into his back.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, though he'd already seen a glimpse of something strapped to the Master's wrist under his clothes, and was already fairly certain what he was wearing.

"Insurance," said the Master. He started pacing around the room, checking the scanners and the cameras. "So, what's the plan?" he asked. "Is the freak going to come dashing heroically in?" He laughed again.

"Oh, we don't need these stupid apes and lizards, you and I," said the Doctor. "I'm sure we can sort this out, Timelord to Timelord."

The Master grinned at him. "Exactly. Exactly!" He sat down in the seat Kasha had vacated, and leaned forward as if for an intimate chat, though he didn't invite the Doctor to move from his kneeling position.

"I'm hurt," he said. The Doctor frowned. "You never asked me."

"Asked you what?"

The Master gestured at his face. "This! Aren't you dying to know how I did it? How did I cheat death without even having to regenerate?"

"I'm curious," said the Doctor.

"Tough!" spat the Master. "That's for me to know and you to never find out!! Why should I tell you anything because you destroyed my telepathy, and it's not all bad, because I can hear the drums a lot more clearly now. But you see, now I know what I really need." He became suddenly serious. "I need you, Doctor, to help me."

"I offered to help you," the Doctor replied. "The offer's still open. We can still fix this."

"No no no no!" The Master shook his head in exasperation. "You're just not getting it. I don't need to be the Doctor's patient. I need the Doctor to be the Master's property."

The Doctor, resolutely repressing memories of the Valiant, said calmly, "You know that's not going to work."

"Oh, there you go, spoiling it!" complained the Master, and jumping up from the chair, punched him in the face. The Doctor fell over, and caught sight of the cuff around his wrist, confirming his suspicions. "You see, you see, you always have to defy me and then I have to discipline you and it's so annoying!"

The Doctor sat up, wiping blood from his lip. "Funny, I always thought you enjoyed it."

The Master descended on him again, delivering a vicious kick. The Doctor winced but didn't make a sound. "We're going away from here." He pulled back his sleeve, displaying a Vortex manipulator on his wrist, which the Doctor had already surmised. "What you're wearing's slaved to this." He paused. "Slaved to this. I like how that sounds." The Doctor rolled his eyes, and the Master grinned. "So you see, where I go, you will follow, whether you like it or not." He stopped grinning suddenly, and his voice raised in intensity. "Because I am the Master and you will obey me, if it takes me a century to make you!"

Suddenly there was a thud, and the sound of breaking glass. The Master whirled. A floating platform used by window washers was hovering just outside the window, and on this stood Jack, carrying the rocket launcher. He fired again, and the second shell flew into the room. The Master fired back accurately, and Jack fell from the platform. The Master sauntered over to the window and looked down. "That's got to hurt," he giggled. "Pathetic. Okay, time to go!" He activated the Vortex manipulator, looking around just in time to see the Doctor yank the cuff from his wrist and hurl it away from him, sonic screwdriver in hand. The second shell, the Master thought in disgust, as he was whisked away to his destination. Serves him right if he gets blown up.

The Doctor adjusted the sonic screwdriver to emit a frequency that would block any attempts by the Master to return to the hotel, then hurried over to the bomb, wincing at the burns on his hands from opening the hot shell. He heard many footsteps and shouted voices on the stairs as he saw the bomb ticking over to detonation in less than two minutes.

Varangi police and security entered the room, and Deva approached him. "I need a knife," said the Doctor, and Deva handed one over without comment. The Doctor began to prise carefully at the base of the bomb.

"Why don't you use that thing?" asked Deva, pointing at the sonic screwdriver.

"It's being used for something else," the Doctor replied shortly. He worked quickly and mostly in silence, only speaking to instruct Deva to hold something steady. With seconds to spare he finally sat back.

"You did it!" said Deva. He looked puzzled. "How did he get away, and why didn't he set it to explode immediately?"

"He was always going to get away," said the Doctor, looking around to see Ianto had appeared. "He had a Vortex manipulator, which functions as a teleport only much more powerful." He decided not to explain about the time travel aspect. "And he was always going to set off the bomb. He'd set his departure to trigger it. He set it on a slight delay because he's a sadist. He wanted whoever came into this room to know they were going to die before they actually did."

"But that would be you," said Ianto, confused. "You said he didn't want to kill you."

The Doctor glanced at the abandoned cuff on the floor. "He intended to take me with him." He looked down at his hands, both palms having now come up in blisters, and some of which had already split due to the pressure on them while he was defusing the bomb. "Ow." Ianto glanced down at them and winced in sympathy. "Jack?" asked the Doctor.

"I've convinced them he's not as dead as he looks," said Ianto. "They've moved him to a room inside the hotel. Do you want to come? I … don't want him waking up on his own."

As they entered the room on a lower floor, the Doctor saw Ianto had some bandages and first aid equipment ready. He raised an eyebrow, and Ianto shrugged apologetically. "He said you'd have burns and you would just ignore them and I was to make sure you didn't."

The Doctor smiled slightly. "All right." He watched Ianto curiously while he started to treat the burns. "What's the matter?"

Ianto looked up, startled. "Oh, well …" He glanced over at the battered body on the bed. "I hate this," he admitted. "He just … he says it's fine, he gets over it, and I know that, but … it still hurts when it happens and I hate that he thinks his pain isn't important."

The Doctor nodded. "Why didn't you want him waking on his own?"

"Well, it was something he said once, just briefly, about reviving and not knowing where you were or what was going on. He sounded as if it he didn't like it much, so I remembered."

When Jack revived about an hour later, the first thing the Doctor said was, "I thought you were going to duck."

"You try ducking on a floating platform," Jack retorted, struggling to sit up. Ianto pushed him down, and the Doctor was amused to see how habitual this action seemed. "Got me where you want me?" Jack leered.

"Jack, there's someone else in the room," Ianto said in a pained voice.

Jack turned his leer on the Doctor. "The more the merrier."

"Well you're obviously fine," said the Doctor, standing up. "Rest a bit, then we'll be off."

Jack looked at the Doctor's split lip and bandaged hands. "Are you okay?"

The Doctor smiled. "Always."


	22. Chapter 22

Ianto lay awake for a while, and finally got up, leaving Jack still sleeping. It was usually the other way around, he thought as he left the room, but he had noticed Jack seemed to sleep longer, more normally, since they had come on board. He wandered down the corridor aimlessly, and ended up at a door. He hesitated, feeling it was probably impolite to be opening doors in what amounted to someone else's home, but then the door swung open on its own, so he entered.

He was in a library, and it was huge. He saw rows and rows of books disappearing into the darkness. Nearer he saw, incongruously, a hearth with a roaring fire, and a number of luxurious leather chairs arranged in front of it. There were lamps all around, making it the best lit spot in the room. Ianto, intrigued by the concept of an open fire on a spaceship, approached.

"Hello. Can't sleep?"

Ianto jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Am I disturbing you? I'll leave." He found he was stammering.

The Doctor was sitting in one of the armchairs, glasses on, a sketchbook in his lap, and a pencil in his hand. "You're not disturbing me. Have a seat." Ianto settled into one of the armchairs, discovering it was just as comfortable as it had looked. "A penny for your thoughts," said the Doctor.

"Hmm, oh, I was just wondering about an open fire on a spaceship."

The Doctor smiled. "I like it, so the TARDIS creates it for me."

Ianto pondered this for a moment. "Jack calls the TARDIS 'she', and talks to her. He's not just anthropomorphising, is he?"

The Doctor continued to sketch. "No, he's flirting with my ship." He glanced at Ianto again. "Too weird?"

Ianto shrugged. "I work for Torchwood."

The Doctor laughed. "Immune to weirdness?" Ianto nodded, and the Doctor suddenly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," said Ianto. The Doctor peered at him over the top of his glasses, reminding Ianto of a schoolteacher who'd caught him out doing something wrong. "I ache," he admitted.

"I can get you some pain medication if you like?" Ianto shook his head. "So, did you get what you wanted out of this trip?"

Ianto gave a small laugh. "I hardly know what I wanted anymore."

"He really cares about you, you know," said the Doctor, his attention once again on the sketchbook. "You don't have to worry. He may come with me for a time, but he'll always come home."

Ianto turned towards him and rested his arms on the side of the chair. "Thank you."

"For what? It hasn't exactly been fun."

"Well, it has been …" Ianto searched for the right word. "Educational?" The Doctor laughed. "Thanks anyway. What are you drawing?" The Doctor held it up. "Who is she?"

"Someone Jack and I used to know."

"What happened to her?" Ianto asked.

"She died," said the Doctor. He pulled the page out of the sketchbook, and handed it to Ianto. "Can you give this to Jack, after I'm gone?"

Ianto nodded. "Why don't you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Something to help you sleep?"

Ianto eventually nodded.

Jack and Ianto sat in Jack's office, the TARDIS having departed a short while before. Ianto looked at the clock, and realised it was only an hour after they left.

"Some trip, huh?" said Jack. Ianto nodded. "Regretting coming?"

"No."

"What were you looking for, Yan?"

"You," said Ianto.

Jack smiled at him, a little puzzled. "I don't know what you mean. I'm right here."

"I know that now."

"You know, sometimes you really confuse me," said Jack, shaking his head.

Ianto smirked. "You're not the only one who can be mysterious, then."

Jack laughed, considering something the Doctor said to him privately just before he left. "Hang onto that one, Jack, as long as you can. He's good for you."

I'll second that, thought Jack, looking at Ianto fondly. "I want you to take a few days off," he said, and held up a hand before Ianto could object. "You're not completely healed yet, and a few more days will help. I'll tell the others you have a cold."

"But …"

"I mean it," said Jack. "Ianto, I'm worried. I just want you to take a break, watch TV, just relax for a few days."

"Will you visit?"

Jack grinned. "I could do that."

Ianto rose reluctantly, then reached down to his pack, extracting a rolled up piece of paper. "The Doctor asked me to give you this after he left."

Jack took it curiously and unrolled it, staring in astonishment at the sketch. "Where …"

"He drew it."

"He DREW it?" Jack was amazed. "I didn't even know he could draw."

"Who is she?"

Jack looked up at him. "Her name was Ruth."

"He said she died."

Jack nodded. "The Jantuc killed her."

Ianto hesitated. "Is she … you said to Mojnot …"

Jack nodded. "Yes." He gave a small smile. "I wished I had a picture, while we were still both recuperating after Tehan. I didn't even think …" He looked up. "She's the one who drew the other pictures. The ones I showed you."

Ianto nodded, and came around the desk to lean over Jack and kiss him."Goodnight, Jack ."

"Goodnight."


	23. Chapter 23

A luxury villa on a planet many light years from Varangi. The Master paced, muttering.

"Jack Harness Jack Harkness Captain Jack Freak Harkness always there in the the way getting between me and what's mine and can't be got rid of that's the thing I see an obstacle I remove it but how do you remove something that won't stay dead it's unnatural it's obscene no Timelord would endure it why does he endure it I won't have it he's mine I won't share how to remove what can't be removed …"

The Master suddenly stopped pacing and speaking, as a thought hit him. He gave a short manic laugh, rushing to a cupboard and rummaging around, finally pulling out a box with a few choice toys his idiot wife had managed to salvage from the Valiant. He pulled out a knife with a serrated blade, and inspected it. DNA, he thought gleefully. I've got an idea …


End file.
